


The Princess and the Wayfarer

by belatedbday69



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Memories, Post-Calamity Ganon, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Romance, Slow Burn, botw, botw2, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedbday69/pseuds/belatedbday69
Summary: They part, holding each other as he whispers, “How could I forget you?” The memory slowly fades until it is just Link, kneeling on the muddy earth outside of Kakariko Village, noticing the sun start to rise, and with it, a fire in his belly. He will save the Princess if it’s the last thing he does.“Link… ” He hears her voice so clearly, the cadence filling his whole being with warmth. “Link… please, hurry.”
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 138





	1. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Post Memory #12)  
> Link helps Zelda prepare for a formal dinner at the castle. Calamity Ganon is looming, but they've gotten closer over the past few weeks.

“Father would sooner have me locked in my study than continue my research on the Guardians.” Zelda paces her bedroom, mostly talking to herself, but appreciative of someone who will listen. She’s learned not to expect much as far as input goes from Link, as he has enough on his mind right now. She collapses onto the bed in a huff. “When must I go?” 

Link clears his throat and replies, “Half eight.” 

“Lovely.”

Link stands at the door to her room with his hands neatly clasped behind his hips. The only thing he can think about is his duty to Zelda, and what exactly that entails. As the only knight, yet alone man, allowed in Zelda’s boudoir, he’s acutely aware of every one of his actions, making sure to never step out of line. He often reminds himself that his job is to be her protector, not mentor, nor guide, nor partner. Though they’ve gotten to know each other better, each of their interactions is weighed down by the responsibilities they carry. With the imminent threat of Calamity Ganon, there’s no time for distractions. 

“I understand I went against his wishes, of course, but Goddesses… am I truly expected to bend to his every will?” She rolls out of bed and walks to the wardrobe, considering herself in the full-length mirror, talking to her reflection. “Am I expected to accompany every strange foreigner who passes through town to dinner?” She pauses, fussing with her hair. “I can only hope there is enough wine to make it bearable.”

Link chuckles, shaking his head. Zelda glances at him and smiles at her success. 

“Either way,” she says, turning to her wardrobe. “I suppose it isn’t a bad excuse to dress up.” 

She considers the dresses, letting the different fabrics slide over her skin. Link tries to resist a smile as he watches her hold up dress after dress, inexplicably frustrated with the irrelevant choice. He notices how different she is when she isn’t under the oppressive eye of the King, and he feels grateful to see this side of her. 

Zelda picks a navy, princess-line dress, largely for the way it fits across her chest and around her shoulders, adorned with white silk roses down to her sternum. She slips it over her underdress, fixing it just right around her waist. “Would you mind, um…” He walks over to her, watching as she takes all of her golden hair in her hands and pulls it to the side, turning to him over her shoulder. “Have you, perhaps, ever tied a corset?” 

He remembers being a child and watching his mother tie up her own, and, feeling confident enough in his memory, he takes the ribbons on the back of Zelda’s dress and starts to gently tug them together, loosening and tightening the slack until it’s properly tied at the base of her spine, hugging the curve of her waist. 

“Thank you, Link. What would I do without you?” 

He can feel his breath catch in his throat, and any response escapes him. She turns back to her vanity, picking out pins to use in her hair. Sensing he’s no longer needed, he goes to the door. 

“Wait for me, will you?” She calls, never taking her attention away from her reflection in the mirror. 

“Of course, Princess.” He bows once more before stepping outside. 

* * *

“To Princess Zelda.” King Rhoam raises a glass of red wine, as does the rest of the dinner party. “May she fulfill her destiny and bring peace to Hyrule.” The guests clink their glasses and drink heartily, resuming their lively conversations. Zelda proceeds to do the same, which earns her a questioning look from her father. She ignores this, turning to her supposed date for the evening.

“So, Erig, you’re a trader, yes? How exciting must that be! Have you traveled all over Hyrule?”

“Oh, certainly! From the peak of Mount Lanayru to the furthest reaches of Eldin. Why, I just got back from the Faron Wetlands yesterday.” He rambles on, speaking with such a thick accent it's nearly impossible for Zelda to understand, but she listens intently, as she was taught to do. “No matter where I go, there is always something surprising.”

Link stands in the corner of the room; diagonal from Zelda, but still in her line of sight. She looks absolutely beautiful in the dress she picked out. Her hair is pinned up in loops of gold and Link almost has to stop himself from swooning. She catches his eye and gives him a look that he can’t quite discern before turning back to Erig.

“Have you ever been to the Gerudo region? We, well, _I_ recently visited to work on the divine beast, Vah Naboris. I think it’s such a marvelous place, and the Gerudo people are ever so kind. And, of course, I always enjoy my visits with Chief Urbosa.”

“Ah, yes, in Gerudo Town!” Erig turns to the table of noblemen and women. “Though they won’t let just anyone in I hear. Believe me, I’ve tried!” There’s a hearty laugh from the Goron on the opposite end of the table before he gets an elbow to the ribs. 

Zelda takes another bite of her meal before turning back to him. “Mm, you must tell me about your time in Faron. I’ve heard it’s just gorgeous.”

“Truly! The ruins there - I’m not sure if you’ve heard of the Zonai, the civilization from long ago? The ruins - well, you must see them for yourself, but I’ll tell you this. I’ve never seen anything that took the breath right out of me like those statues!”

Zelda nods, anticipating the end of his sentence. “May I ask, did you happen upon any ancient Sheikah technology on your journey?”

“Now, Zelda,” the King says under his breath. 

“That’s very interesting you happen to bring that up, because I was only recently talking with someone about a relic found in the Gerudo Highlands, some kind of platform built into the ground -”

“Oh, fascinating! Do you know where exactly? I’ve seen a couple of those before. I have several theories on what their use could be, and how they’re actually connected to -”

“That’s quite enough,” the King scolds, garnering the attention of everyone at the table. It is all but silent. Link looks to Zelda, who neglects his gaze, her lips in a tight line. “I must apologize, Erig. We must have much more important issues to discuss.” He looks to Zelda, expectant. 

She swallows, then turns to Erig. “Yes. I hope you can accept my apology.” Her face burns with humiliation. King Rhoam then turns to Erig, engaging him about some trade deal in the West. 

Zelda takes a few deep breaths before excusing herself from the table. “It was a pleasure,” she whispers, before turning on her heel and making a quick exit from the dining room.

The dinner guests go back to chatting, seemingly unperturbed. Link looks to the King for instruction, but he’s deep in conversation with the trader, so he defaults to following the Princess, about six or seven steps behind.

* * *

When they get to the double doors outside her bedroom, Zelda stops and turns to Link. “That was rather abrupt, wouldn’t you say?” She smiles. He can’t tell what she wants him to say. Luckily, she doesn’t give him the chance. 

“Link, I don’t want to be a bother, but would you mind helping me take this thing off?” She gestures to her gown, tugging slightly at it.

She doesn’t wait for an answer as she goes into her room, now dark with night. He hears her kick off her shoes and fall onto the bed. She yawns, groaning. “Link?”

He idles in the doorway, trying to fight the butterflies in his stomach. “Yeah?” 

“Are you coming?” 

He checks down the hallways. No one’s around to give him a random order or rope him into a menial task. Taking a breath, he steps into the room, securing the doors behind him. He spots the matches on the side table.  
  
“Can I ask you a question?” She sits up, her hair falling out. “Did you like that man, Erig?” Link can’t help but chuckle as he walks from one oil lamp to the next, slowly enveloping the room in a warm glow. “Come on, you can tell me the truth.”

Link hesitates before answering. Does she really care what he thinks? Does she want his approval? Or maybe she’s trying to get a rise out of him, which she’s known to try to do. He could tell her how he really feels, how there’s no one he could ever imagine her with besides, well… but that wasn’t the question.

After a long moment of deliberation, he says, “He seems nice.” 

Zelda mutters something indistinguishable, her hands twisted up in her hair, picking at the pins until the golden loops fall, twisting around her face as they relax on her shoulders. She shakes her hair out, but it’s tangled and will need a good brushing at some point. For now, she rises, walking over to the window where the moonlight pours in. “Can I ask you another question?”

He watches her reflection as she studies the night. Has Erig’s presence affected her that much? Does she… perhaps genuinely fancy him? Lost in thought, Link eventually assumes Zelda will carry on without affirmation, and he’s right. 

She sighs, then says over her shoulder, “Do you think I am wasting my time? Just as my father says?”

 _Oh._ “No.” He walks over to her. He can’t see her face, but he can sense she has high expectations for what he’s about to say. “You are the Princess of Hyrule.” Clearly. He takes a minute to collect his thoughts, untying her corset and pulling on the strings, loosening it enough so she can take it off. 

“I’ve always known who you were. But…” He looks at his hands. Rough and calloused from sword training, climbing up mountains and manipulating the leather train of a horse. How did he get here? How was he the one the legendary sword chose? “I don’t think I really knew you, before.”

“And now?” She asks, her voice softer as she slips out of the dress and sets it on a nearby chair. She turns to him and smiles, her soft white slip making her glow in the moonlight that pours in from the window. 

“Now.” He avoids her gaze, his heart beating in his throat. “Now… I like to think I know you, at least a little better.” She squints at him, a smile threatening her lips. Taking care with every word, he continues. “You are compassionate. You’re so smart. You… I admire” - he shakes his head and swallows - “your resilience. I - I’m honored to be… your… your knight.” 

“Can I ask you another question?” She whispers now, waiting no time for a response. “Do you ever… think about me? In a _different_ kind of way? Because…” She pauses and looks in his eyes. “I saw the way you were looking at me earlier today…”

Link’s stomach drops and he walks over to the dresser with newfound purpose. “Sorry, I didn’t. I didn’t mean to - Sorry,” he stammers. 

“Link…” She follows him. Her hand reaches to his shoulder and he turns around, undone by her touch. 

“You’ve… had a lot to drink.”

“I haven’t.” 

His breathing is heavy. “I’m sorry, Princess, I -”

She rests the palm of her hand on his cheek, holding his gaze. Slowly, she moves her face towards his, tilting to the right as their noses touch. Their breath on one another’s skin, Zelda lets out a small laugh, slipping her other hand around his neck. 

He doesn’t dare move, his head dizzy with Zelda so close to him. The countless hours he’d spent imagining the soft touch of the Princess could never have prepared him for the real thing. She smells sweetly of vanilla and something else he can’t quite place. 

Watching her eyes flutter closed, he does the same, and she leans her body into him, their lips finding each other, tentatively meeting. The softness of her lips makes his head swim. They fit perfectly together and he savors it, gently pressing into her. She responds in kind, her fingers getting caught up in his hair. He cradles her waist, holding her body close to his, feeling the warmth of the soul tied to his for all of eternity. If he was ever unsure of their connection, all his doubts are gone by the time he has to pull away to catch his breath. He can still feel the electricity from her touch. 

They look at each other, sizing up the other through a new perspective. Zelda sees the longing look in his eyes as his chest rises and falls. As the stoic knight who follows six or seven steps behind, whose thoughts and feelings usually elude her, she never expected to feel so close to him. 

Suddenly overwhelmed, Link jumps back. “I’m sorry Zelda - Princess - I - I’m sorry. I shouldn’t…” He goes for the door. 

“Link… don’t -”

He turns to her, his head in a fog. “I’m… I… My apologies.” He bows before quickly excusing himself, leaving Zelda to herself.


	2. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda go to the Spring of Power. Includes part of memory #13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, there's a bit of underage drinking in this chapter.

The day after they kiss, they don’t talk much. Zelda throws herself into her prayer again, studying the ancient texts that detail the significance of the springs and the legends around the Golden Goddesses. When she finally emerges from her study, she declares they would leave early in the morning for the Spring of Power. Link nods, swallowing every question he has.

The rain hadn’t yet let up from the night before. There are few words between them, just about the weather or the route they will take. By midday, they’re passing through the Lanayru Wetlands, and the sun graces them with its presence for a little bit. But by evening, they cross into the Akkala region, and the rain comes down in sheets. 

Link can tell Zelda is exhausted, but any concerns of his are quickly shut down: “We mustn’t waste any time.”

The sun is about to set as they trot down a steep hill to a fork in the road. Link leads his horse, Epona, behind Zelda. Her horse, a beautiful white stallion decked in the finest royal gear to match, is a bit temperamental, and Link finds it best to keep a bit of distance. “Do you want to make camp?” Link asks, hopeful she will concede her brave face.

Zelda looks ahead. “We still have a couple hours. Which way is fastest?”

Link studies her. “I think we should take the path to the right. It’s safest, and only a bit longer.” 

Zelda doesn’t miss a beat and kicks her heels into her horse, riding off to the left. Link sighs and follows suit. Her dramatic displays of determination are not uncommon - though they have slightly impeded Link’s ability to protect her in the past. Ultimately, he can’t help but smile to himself.

He rides down the valley into Shadow Pass, keeping a keen eye on Zelda’s course. Rain water starts to collect in puddles underneath the trees and there’s thunder in the distance. Zelda gains momentum, then stops before a bend in the path. She calls out to Link but he can’t hear her through the sound of booming thunder. Just as she starts to turn her horse around, a large bolt of lightning hits a nearby tree, splitting it down the center. It hits the ground right in front of Zelda and, despite her efforts to lead her horse elsewhere, it neighs and rears, throwing her to the ground before speeding off into the hills.

She’s quick to her feet, wiping the mud off her pants. Looking around, the white stallion is nowhere in sight, but Zelda’s bag had been thrown to the ground. She grabs it and calls out to Link. “I’m fine! Let’s go!” 

He skillfully rounds Epona towards her and grabs her hand, helping her onto the saddle behind him. Her arms wrap securely around his waist, her head tucked into his back.

He rides to a cliff next to a large field. “We have to go on foot from here.” He helps her off the horse and offers to carry her things. They carefully find their way through the rocky grove to the Spring of Power. As they enter, the rain lets up and the Goddess Hylia statue begins to glow. 

“This looks promising.” Zelda walks around the pillars, admiring the ancient architecture. “I suppose I should get changed. A soaked Goddess dress is better than none at all, right?” She takes the bag and turns around and starts to peel off her fieldwork outfit, the bright blue fabric sticking to her wet skin. Link turns around as well, finding himself confused about their boundaries once again, but sure he isn’t allowed to question them.

She wades into the water and bows her head, clasping her hands in front of her. Some time passes, and Link starts to meditate on his sword, the legendary Master Sword. He can feel its power just underneath the surface, though it refuses to reveal itself to him. Zelda once chastised him for not being able to hear its voice. _It_ chose _him._ What else does he have to do?

“Curse you!” He comes out of his trance as Zelda slaps the water with her hands. Glancing outside, he can tell the rain has finally let up, though he doesn't know how much time has passed. 

“What is it? What’s wrong with me?” He listens to her as she continues to beg for guidance. The temperature drops as the waxing moon rises high in the sky. She cries out again, her voice breaking.

Tears fall down her face, blurring her vision. She opens her mouth to speak but all that comes out is a sob. Her body shivers violently, and before she has a chance to catch her balance, she’s falling towards the shallow water. Link swiftly scoops her into his arms and carries her out of the spring.

* * *

He brings her to a small cave in Western Akkala, gently setting her on a pile of worn hay and leaves. The cave seems pre-inhabited, as it comes furnished with a firepit and a couple of empty crates. Link starts a fire as Zelda comes into consciousness. She shivers.

“Come by the fire.” 

Zelda crawls on her knees to sit next to Link by the warmth of the fire. She holds out her hands as they get some feeling back. “What happened to -”

“I found her. She wasn’t far.” He gestures to the white horse next to his.

She breaks out into a smile. “Thank you.” He nods and hands her a piece of hearty loaf they had brought. She takes it graciously. “Really. I don’t say it enough.”

“No need to.” Link locks eyes with her, a little too long because his stomach lurches. He then preoccupies himself with the fire, mindlessly pushing the glowing embers around. “Are you okay?”

“I think so.” She pauses to take a bite. “Maybe I’m not as strong as I thought. The idea of power… has always been a bit of a double-edged sword for me, if you don’t mind the comparison.” She looks into the fire as well. “I believe a part of me can’t reconcile how much power has hurt me and those around me with the necessity of it.” She reaches her hand out to his for a moment, looking into his eyes again. “I’m sorry if I gave you a scare.”

Link opens his mouth to say something, but his blush gives him away. He gets up, crossing to Epona and rustling through the bags. “Would you like anything more to eat?”

“I think I’m good… would you grab that bottle of Tuipa though?” Link shakes his head, disapproving of Zelda’s choice to bring the Gerudo liquor, but brings it to her anyway.

“This will be sure to warm me up.” She pops off the cork of the bottle and takes a swig of it, her face twisting up. “Now, before you say -”

Sitting beside her, he states flatly, “Royal knights can’t drink on duty.” 

“- something silly like that, let me remind you that you are currently off-duty, and furthermore, you should keep me company.”

“Never off-duty when I’m with you, Zelda.” He smirks.

“Hey!” She frowns and punches his arm. “I thought you said you liked… I mean, not that it matters if you…” He raises his eyebrows and tries to resist a smile as she stumbles over her words. This Zelda is much different than the one he knew just weeks earlier. She laughs and looks down. “Look at me, making a fool of myself for you to have a laugh at my expense.”

Link tentatively takes the bottle and brings it to his lips squinting at the bitter burn of the liquid. A smile develops across her face and he returns the bottle to her. “Thank you, Linky.”

His mouth hangs open in shock. Zelda throws her head back, trying to stifle laughter. He can feel his cheeks burn. “Where did you…” 

“Oh, I couldn’t help myself! I heard these ladies of the court… talking about how… _adorable_ you are in your official Champion’s outfit!” Zelda gestures to the blue tunic she designed for him. “I have to say, it does look quite good.” She chews on her bottom lip.

“Well, did you get any of their names?” 

Zelda looks at him menacingly before seeing his grin. “You -!” He laughs, fully, heartily, something Zelda sees so rarely, and is very thankful for in this moment. 

“I don’t think I could ever let someone earnestly call me that.”

Zelda takes another drink from the bottle. “What if I wanted to? What would you do?”

He narrows his eyes at her. “You wouldn’t.”

“I could.” 

They stare each other down before breaking out into laughter. They spend a while sharing gossip about the knights and ladies of the castle, something Link has never done before but Zelda is well-versed in. He can feel himself start to relax, and appreciates that effect of alcohol. Other aspects, such as the rising urge to close the distance between him and the princess again, are less favorable. He watches her lips as she enthusiastically explains the drama between her old friends. 

“Sometimes, a part of me really wishes I could have the opportunity to have frivolous problems like that. Can you imagine having the luxury to care about ‘who likes who’ and ‘he’s going with her” and so on?” She laughs, then notices Link’s face fall a tiny bit. “Not that it’s not important. It’s just… not as important as…”

He nods, then pauses before asking, “Did they end up going to the ball together, anyway?”

She smiles. “No! He decided to ask the other girl, Erica, instead. It was a shame, in my opinion.” 

Link smiles at her too. There’s a moment, and he’s not sure if it’s just him, or the drink, but she leans into him, licking her lips ever so slightly. When she looks into his eyes, his heart starts to beat frantically and he leans away slightly. “That is a shame.”

Confusion flashes across her face as she retreats and takes another drink. “Ah, what’s done is done. Just as my father always says, no use concerning ourselves with the past.”

They finally decide to sleep, laying on their backs on the pile of hay while the embers burn out. A few minutes pass before Zelda blurts out. “Would you tell me a story? To help me sleep?”

He shakes his head and sighs, feeling terribly put on the spot. “Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Zelda, beloved by the kingdom of Hyrule…”

“Oh, you think I’m beautiful?” She nestles up into his side, resting her head on his chest. 

“Shh, you’re interrupting the story.”

Zelda grumbles but stays quiet.

“And everyone believed in her to save the kingdom. At every turn, there’s a new challenge for her to face, and even though she’s very capable, she cannot do it alone. Luckily, she has the help of five of her friends who would do anything for her, and their Kingdom.” He tentatively strokes her hair, feeling her breathing start to slow. “None of them could refuse their princess. While the knight did not have a choice, he would have chosen her anyway. While the Princess protects the kingdom, he protects her.”

She snores, her beautiful blonde hair falling over Link’s arm and chest. He wishes he could stay in this moment forever, listening to her breath, feeling her warm body next to his. He slows his breathing to match hers until he falls asleep.


	3. Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda go to the Spring of Wisdom. Includes parts of memory #14.

When Zelda wakes, Link is gone. She sits up, taking in her surroundings of the cave illuminated by the warm morning sun. The horses stand idly next to the entrance. “Link?” No answer. She gets up, and, noticing his heavy wool hood, wraps it around her shoulders before venturing outside. 

Below a nearby cliff, she spots his blue tunic as he weaves through the trees, practicing his bow and arrow skills. He skillfully hits three trees in a matter of seconds. She cheers, making him lose his focus and send an arrow flying through the air, missing its mark. “Oh! Sorry!”

He laughs, shaking his head, retrieving his arrows before returning to her. The sight of her sitting by the fire in his clothes, patiently roasting some carrots, fills his chest to the brim. “How are you? It smells good.”

She looks up at him, mirroring his grin.“Thank you. I’m okay.” She pauses before looking away. “I had a nightmare. Or a premonition. I don’t know.” He sits down next to her, watching her face twist into a weary expression. “There’s not much time left before Ganon is here.” 

Link suddenly feels the sword on his back vibrate with energy. “I can feel it too.” 

She wraps up the carrots in a handkerchief and stands, handing it to Link, trying her best to look determined. “We should get going, anyway.” She starts to pack up her things and Link follows her lead. 

The weather on their way back to Hyrule Castle is inexplicably sunny and clear, helping them complete their journey in record time. 

They arrive in Castle Town in the evening. The town is bustling, busy with preparation for the bicentennial celebrations, which are set for three days from now. Link feels a pang in his heart as he imagines their plans spoiled by the Calamity. He suddenly feels Zelda squeeze his hand and give him a weak smile. “Let’s get what we need and go.” They stock up on food and water and leave soon after. 

* * *

_Link listens intently as Zelda gestures in front of them to Lanayru Mountain. “I’ve prayed at the Spring of Courage, and at the Spring of Power, yet neither awoke anything inside me. But maybe up there… Perhaps the Spring of Wisdom, the final of the three, will be the one._

_“To be honest, I have no real reason to believe that’s the case. But there’s always the chance that the next moment could change everything. Tomorrow… is my seventeenth birthday.” She turns around to face him, her lack of confidence written plainly on her face. “So then I shall go, and make my way up the mountain.”_

* * *

They make their way through the hills and decide to stop for supper in Kakariko Village to see Impa once more before they go to Mount Lanayru. They will then camp before the Lanayru Promenade, and in the morning, the Champions will send them off at the bottom of Mount Lanayru.

A low fog settles over the area, making it an unusually chilly night for this time of year. A young Hylian appears to take their horses to the stable. Zelda starts toward the house at the bottom of the hill, dutifully guarded by Sheikah tribesmen of the village, and Link follows a few steps behind. 

As soon as they enter, Zelda is attacked by a tight hug and Impa’s voice, “Oh goddesses, it is absolutely splendid to see you Zelda! It has been so long! How is your father? We’re making great progress with the ancient Sheikah texts! Unfortunately they’re mostly to do with these _trials_ that seemingly have no connection to the divine beasts - but I’m very hopeful we’ll find new information soon. Oh! Please do come in! Who is this dashing young man you’ve brought with you?” Impa ushers them inside, where it’s warm and smells of burning incense and baked bread. She’s a little taller than them, with long silver hair and distinctive Sheikah face paint on her skin. Link notices she can’t be more than a few years older than them, but also gets the impression she is very wise. 

“Impa, meet my appointed knight, Link. He’s…”

“The one the Master sword chose, I remember.” She looks him up and down. “I’m a close friend of the Royal Family. It’s wonderful to meet you.” 

They shake hands. “I’ve heard a lot about you,” he sputters. “I’m glad to meet you as well.”

Impa chuckles, keeping eye-contact with him for a long time, like she’s searching for something within him she can’t find. Before he has a chance to react, her demeanor changes, and she’s pulling up chairs for them to sit around a table. 

They eat their fill of sauteed fish and pumpkin pie as Impa and Zelda catch up, telling each other stories about their travels. Link listens, savoring his meal, happy to see a different side of his princess. 

Afterwards, Impa invites Zelda alone to come upstairs with her for a moment. Link obliges, occupying himself by meandering around the small house, trying not to bump into too many ancient Sheikah artifacts. After a minute, he starts to hear their conversation and earnestly tries to find a place to stand where their voices are muffled, to no avail. 

“I’m having a hard time unlocking the sealing power. I know you said -”

“You must be patient. You will be able to use it when you need it.”

“I’m done being patient. Everyone is counting on me. Everyone. I need it now.” 

Link turns his attention to a small collection of framed photos on the cupboard. He recognizes Purah and Impa on either side of a small Zelda, posing in front of a sunset. His heart swells at her untamed blonde hair and true, genuine smile, full of joy. 

This is interrupted by Impa’s voice, “Of course you can’t do it alone. You must learn to lean on those around you, especially your Hero. You have a connection unlike anything I’ve seen. He just _looks_ at you, and you know what he’s thinking. And with the way you look at him? You must know what I mean.”

He can hear Zelda scoff. “I -”

At this point, Link slips out the front door, thankful for fresh air. He pauses to close his eyes and take a deep breath. 

It’s a moment before they exit the house, still deep in their conversation. “The apparent resurrection abilities are fascinating, but there's also a lot of evidence of a _fifth_ divine beast…”

“Another one!”

“Right? Oh, and Purah wanted me to tell you… what was it…”

“Something about the upgrades to -”

“Yes! She’s made a lot of discoveries you might be interested in.” 

“That’s fantastic. We’re going to need all the help we can get.” Zelda takes Impa in for a hug. “Thank you so much for… everything, all these years. I'm so fortunate to have known you, Impa.”

“You talk like it's already over!” She pulls away and holds Zelda by the shoulders. “It's going to work out. You can do this, alright? And don't forget who you have on your side.” She turns to Link, taking his hands in hers. “It really was a pleasure to meet you, Link. I have a feeling we will meet again, someday.” 

He nods, shaking her hand. “I look forward to it.”

Impa gives Zelda a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before sending them on their way. 

* * *

They decide to camp in a small cavity in the cliffs before Lanayru Promenade. Link has actually camped here many times, as it’s a perfect spot for sharing his fire with passers-by and watching the moon’s phases change. Setting up her cot outside the shelter, her hair falling over the grass, Zelda fixates on the sky. “It’s incredible, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” He sets up his cot next to hers and sits down.

“Just… of all the worlds, of all the people, you’re you and I’m me. But, there could be other Princesses and Heroes, other ancient powers we can’t even dream of.”

Link doesn’t know what to say. Or he does, but it’s hard to vocalize. Finally, he lies down on his back and whispers, almost hoping she won’t hear him, “I’m glad to be in this one with you.” 

She smiles and points to the sky. “Oh look!” 

He follows her eyes to where the almost-full moon rises above them. “Happy birthday, Zelda.”

“Thank you, Link.” They fall asleep soon after, hand in hand.

* * *

The sun rises slowly as they make their way through Lanayru Promenade. Link usually tries to keep his imagination in check, but in the light of day, he can’t help but think about what life would be like if they do succeed. He could show Zelda his childhood home, where he grew up before moving to Castle Town. The place he had his first kiss, the place with the best egg tarts in all of Hyrule. There’s a part of him - and maybe this part is bigger than he realizes at this time - that wants to experience everything, see everything, with Zelda. 

“Some ancient texts suggest this is the path people would take to get to the Spring of Wisdom once they were of-age. It feels… important somehow. Like, by walking in their footsteps, by following the practice, we… integrate their knowledge, their experience, with our own. Do you know what I mean?” 

Link snaps back to reality. “Uhh…”

“Even though Ganon is nearly upon us, it feels like… like there’s this light inside of me, growing.” She laughs to herself. “That must sound ridiculous.”

He closes his eyes, trying to feel the energy that she describes. “I guess I can feel it.” He instinctively reaches for the Master Sword, unable to admit the biggest thing he feels is an impending sense of dread. Looking ahead to Zelda, he feels the weight lift ever so slightly. Taking a deep breath, he tries to think of something to say, some way to tell her how he feels. “Look, last night -”

“We should get on now. Don’t want to keep the Champions waiting,” She says before digging her heels into her horse and galloping through the bridge. 

Revali, Mipha, Daruk, and Urbosa stand at the beginning of the trail up to the mountain. Zelda dismounts from her horse and turns to everyone to say, “Thank you for meeting us here. It means a lot to me. I’m happy to say I’m rather optimistic.” 

“Good.” Urbosa smiles. “You are by far the most capable young woman I’ve ever known. We have nothing but the utmost faith in you.” She takes her into a hug.

Link stands off to the side, softly cooing to Epona. Revali flits over to him. “I’m glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence.”

“Don’t listen to him, he got here a minute before you did.” Mipha states matter-of-factly as she walks over. Revali grimaces, then mutters something negative under his breath as he walks away. Mipha then turns to Link but avoids his gaze. “We’re very proud to see you two off.”

His mouth goes dry. What can he say? “Thank you, Mipha.” 

She steps forward to give him a small kiss on the cheek. “For good luck.” She meets his eyes for a moment before walking over to Zelda. 

“Ahhh, brother!” Daruk comes from behind him, pulling him into a quick hug. “It’s great to see you, Link. Now, have you got any plans for after the Calamity? Because we really could use a young man like you for this operation I’m cooking up. I can’t say anything more right now, but… it’ll be quite the challenge, brother!” 

“It’s getting late, we should get going.” Zelda beckons her horse to her. “Thank you for all your well-wishes. I couldn’t have asked for a better group of Champions, or friends.” 

“We’ll be here when you get back,” Urbosa says, and the other Champions nod earnestly.

Link mounts his horse and follows Zelda down the path. The cold drifts of Lanayru Mountain stand over them menacingly, as if they could shift and tumble onto them at any moment. He squints at the mountain, hardly being able to make out the winding trail through the heavy snowfall. 

“Good luck!” The Champions wave to them, getting smaller and smaller until they disappear behind the hill. 

* * *

The first half of their trek goes smoothly, especially with the warm sun high in the sky above them. The second half of their journey is less favorable, with snow flurries whipping at their cheeks and iced-over paths that make it hard to traverse. Zelda reaches out to balance herself with Link’s arm more than once, and he relishes every opportunity he has to help her, however small. 

The Spring of Wisdom is just as beautiful as the legends describe it. The snowing dies down as they enter the icy cavern, and, as they approach the Goddess statue, it starts to glow ever so slightly. 

“You seemed quite confident.” 

Zelda shrugs. “It sounded good, didn’t it?” They walk back to their horses and she grabs her garment bag. “I can only give everything I have, and hopefully the Goddesses will guide me.” Link turns around while she changes into her Goddess dress. “But I will say, out of all the Divine Goddesses… I feel the most connected to Nayru. And if there’s one thing I need right now, it’s wisdom.” She pauses, securing the necklace around her neck. “You can turn around.” 

Link turns around, and while he’s seen Zelda in her Goddess dress before, it’s like seeing her for the first time again. Her cheeks red from the cold, her hair swept back behind her ears. His breath gets caught in his throat, and all he can do is nod. 

“Well. Wish me luck.” She gives a weak smile. 

Link takes his post next to the entrance, occupying himself with practicing his swordsmanship. After what seems like hours, she walks back over to him, head down, obviously exhausted. “Nothing happened.”

“It’s okay.” Link sighs, stepping toward her and grabbing her arm. “Zelda -” 

“Thank you, Link, for your help. But it’s not okay.” She shakes him off, responding in almost a whisper. “I have appreciated your… kindness these past few days.” She turns her head away from him, holding her hand over her mouth. “But I’m afraid it has been my downfall. Ganon’s return is coming any time now, and I’ve failed. I have failed.” She folds her arms over her stomach and looks up to the sky. Her voice shakes. “I’m sorry, but I cannot afford to continue to be… _distracted_. You… It’s not part of your job. I apologize for… getting confused. Please do not take my declination as ingratitude.”

Link watches his breath condensate before him as Zelda talks, his head swimming. He takes a step forward and sputters, “What about - I - I don’t think -”

She turns to him and raises her chin, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. Taking a deep breath, she clenches her jaw before stating, “It’s an order. If you are an ally of the kingdom you will fall in line.” 

He immediately drops his gaze, swallowing whatever objections he has. He can feel Ganon’s looming presence as well, and reminds himself of the responsibility they have to save the kingdom, to fulfill their destiny as the legends say. Though he can’t help but feel like he’s struck by lightning as he mutters, “Yes, Princess.” 


	4. Once More to See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link awakens from the Shrine of Resurrection. After months of exploring and gathering memories, he goes to help Impa and Paya with the missing artifact.

One hundred years later, Link wakes from the Shrine of Resurrection right on time, completely healed and without a memory to his name. King Rhoam’s ghostly apparition helps him learn the skills he needs, Impa’s optimism is renewed by his return, and Purah messes with him for good fun.

Zelda, the voice that follows him everywhere, taunting him, the voice of the princess imprisoned by the Calamity Ganon, is who he must save. He failed to protect her a hundred years ago, but now he has a second chance, and he cannot fail. While he goes through many antagonizing trials that push him to his physical and mental limits, something deep inside him insists he continue. To do what, he’s not always clear on, but Impa says he must rescue the princess, defeat Ganon, and save the kingdom. Because he is the Hero, and that is his duty.

For many months he traverses Hyrule, finding puzzle pieces to his mysterious past. Over time, he recovers lost memories from the century prior, slowly learning more about himself, but more importantly, about Zelda. 

When Link gets the message that the ancient Sheikah artifact Paya was looking after was stolen, he’s training with the Master Sword in the Korok Forest. They request his presence at his earliest convenience and it’s a quick trip to Kakariko Village on his trusty steed.

* * *

“She’s pretty shaken up, unfortunately. Would you mind staying with her until she’s calmed down?” Impa smiles thankfully at Link, who nods in return. There’s an urgent knock on the door. “Suppose that will be Dorian with an update. We don’t usually experience a good deal of drama, so I suspect we will have some visitors today. I suggest you stay out of sight for the time being. We still don’t know who’s responsible.”

Link nods. “Of course. If you need anything…” Impa waves Link away as she slowly walks to open the door. 

He makes his way up to Paya’s room to see her on her knees sprawled in front of various books lying open on the floor, her face in her hands. He sits down next to her. “I’m sorry this happened, Paya. Are you okay?”

She looks up at him, her eyes red and watering, her facepaint smudged. Her bottom lip quivers as tears stream down her cheeks. “Thank you for coming, Link,” she says between sniffles. “There has to be s-something in here that can help -” she turns back to her books, frantically flipping through the pages of one book before switching to another. “We just discovered the secret, too - the artifact is supposed to aid you in one of your trials! How will you ever forgive me, Link!” She grabs his arms and looks at him urgently. 

“Paya… I appreciate this, I do.” He leads her over to sit on her bed. “But are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?”

After a while, Link helps Paya calm her nerves. “I’ve been taking good care of it, I promise I have! But when I woke up early this morning, it was gone! Someone must have stolen it during the night. Who would do such an evil thing?”

Link rubs her back. “I’m sorry this happened. Try... try not to worry yourself. I’ll look into it. Everything will be fine. Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?” Though it isn’t yet nightfall, he can tell she is exhausted.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” She asks, hardly able to keep her eyes open. 

Link nods to her. Satisfied with this answer, she turns over and soon begins to snore. He opens his Sheikah slate to take stock of his inventory and what there is left for him to do before going to Hyrule Castle. It’s been a little over five months, fighting for a woman he only knows through splintered memories. Every night he dreams of what the day will look like, how the Calamity will form, what he can do to prepare for every situation so that he does not fail. He also dreams of the princess, of her smile, her laugh, what it will be like to see her after he finally frees her from that wretched prison of malice. 

Link can feel his heart rate rise as he thinks about Zelda fighting Ganon at this very moment. He shoves the Sheikah slate into the leather strap, accidentally making a loud snapping sound. He glances to Paya who continues sleeping soundly. Letting out a deep sigh, he turns to her desk where a notebook lay open. With a cursory glance, Link realizes it’s Paya’s diary. There’s a moment he considers the ramifications before ignoring them and diving in. He can’t help himself. 

_Seeing him brings me great joy... I bet he has that effect on everyone._

While he likes to think so, Link isn’t oblivious to how Paya gets flustered when he’s around. He tries to be kind, to make it easier, but he hardly has the best social skills himself. It doesn’t help that he can’t understand why she would be intimidated by him, of all people. His eyes skim her musings, then stumble upon the sentence:

_I wonder if Master Link is in love with Princess Zelda…_

His throat gets tight and his face gets hot. He suddenly feels as though he’s now invading her privacy, or perhaps she invaded his. Tension builds through his limbs and he squeezes his hands. Taking a couple deep breaths, he sits cross-legged and tries to rid his mind of thought and feelings. Hours pass and the sun sets into the night. 

“Link?” Paya’s voice calls. 

He wakes and walks to her bedside. “Paya? How are you doing?”

She sits up. “Oh, much better. Thank you so much for being here, it is such a comfort. You… mean a lot to me.” She smiles bashfully. “Really.”

“Of course. I’ll always be here.” Link says easily. He wonders if perhaps he’s too committed to the part of being the hero the legends describe, the hero that Paya so desperately craves. It would be easy to fit the part.

Paya throws her arms around him, giving him a kiss on the lips. Caught off guard, he steps back, his eyebrows raised. Worry spreads across her face. “Was that… okay? I’ve never kissed anyone before.” She blushes deep pink and bites her lip.

Link’s pulse races as he stares at her mouth. “I… I guess I’ve never kissed anyone either.” _That I can remember._

“Do you want to try again?”

Link’s mind goes blank and he gives a small nod, slowly touching her waist, closing his eyes as she pulls his face towards hers. Their lips trade places with each other, and Link is excited to feel the heat of someone’s body next to his. After months of longing and suffering, it’s extraordinary just to be held. 

Even though he tries to focus on the feeling, his thoughts drift, and visions from his memories creep into his thoughts; Zelda’s excitement when she found the frog and her stubbornness with her horse, her flowing golden hair and the curve of her lips when she laughed, how her hand felt in his, how… 

He pulls back, almost out of breath. “Sorry, I -”

“Do you maybe want to…” She tugs at his trousers, smiling at him. 

Link takes in a sharp breath, guilt washing over him. “I - I’m sorry, Paya -” They stand.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry.” A long moment passes before Paya asks, “It’s the Princess, isn’t it?” Link lets out a deep breath and she unsuccessfully hides her frown. “I suppose you cannot help who your heart belongs to.” He opens his mouth to speak but can’t conjure a word. She shakes her head and forces a smile. “Anyway. I suppose you should be off to find the thief now. I’m okay here. I wish you the best of luck, Hero.” 

He bows and tries to give her a sympathetic look before leaving. 

* * *

Link turns out of Impa’s house along the path to the Southeast. Something within him, something of unknown origin, pulls him forward, beckoning him closer. He almost thinks it’s a trick of the eyes, but he spots a part of the ground glowing. Since he’d discovered all of the memories Zelda left for him months ago, he finds it peculiar to find another one, especially in a place he’s been to so many times before. He instinctively takes out his Sheikah Slate to realize it hasn’t automatically turned on. Nevertheless, he’s thrown into the memory. 

It is late at night in Kakariko Village a hundred years ago, a little before midnight. Link and Zelda make their way up to their horses before continuing onto their campsite. Link had already found the memory that came after this earlier in his travels. Perhaps this one is connected?

“It’s always so wonderful to see Impa,” Zelda walks up the path with purpose. “I wish we could see Purah again though, just once more.”

“Come on, Zelds, don’t talk like that. It’ll be okay.”

Zelda scoffs, stopping suddenly before the stable. Link stops as well. She bites her lip anxiously. “What if it’s not? What if this goes all wrong? What if you… forget me? I would rather - I would rather live in a world where Ganon emerges victorious than one where you forget…” She bursts into tears, turning away from him. “What’s the point of any of this? Why are we subjected to such… _cruelty_ by the Goddesses -” Link turns her around to him and she throws herself into his arms, holding him tightly. After she calms down, she looks up to see surprise on his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to -” 

“No it’s okay, I just -” They lock eyes as they hold each other with something more than apprehension. 

“I don’t know how I would do this without you.” She smiles at him. In Link’s memory, he fights through all the butterflies in his stomach and cautiously takes her face in his hands, bringing his lips to hers. 

She melts in his arms, sunshine spreading through her chest as he slowly runs his fingers down and up her shoulders to cradle her neck, leaning into her and opening his mouth, tasting her tongue and her lips and her moan, the softest and sweetest thing he’s ever heard. “Mmmmm.” 

In the present, Link falls to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He wants to remember the way she’d held him so urgently, how he felt magnetized to her, the sweet perfume of her body after riding horseback all day, the slickness of her hair along her neckline. The small smile she made when she realized he was about to kiss her. Her big green eyes staring into his. Was Paya right? Is there nothing he can do? Cruelty, indeed.

They part, holding each other as he whispers, “How could I forget you?” The memory slowly fades until it is just Link, kneeling on the muddy earth outside of Kakariko Village, noticing the sun start to rise, and with it, a fire in his belly. He will save the Princess if it’s the last thing he does. 

“Link… ” He hears her voice so clearly, the cadence filling his whole being with warmth. “Link… please, hurry.”


	5. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets Zelda after the defeat of Calamity Ganon. They then go Kakariko Village to see Impa.

“May I ask… Do you really remember me?”

Link clumsily steadies himself as he kneels before the princess, the one he had sworn to protect over a century ago. Dawn breaks and the clouds part above them, giving way to sunshine that feels years in the making. He takes a deep breath and looks up to see the beautiful princess, the one blessing his dreams and lighting his path forward, the jaded girl who fought to protect her people; the one who, by Kass’ account, fell in love with her appointed knight. The very same princess he has distant memories of, whose soft gaze now makes his heart race. 

He looks away, his mind a rush of thoughts and feelings, trying to find a suitable reply. Zelda continues. “I only ask because, well… You came all this way…” She looks away for a moment. Even after a hundred years of battling the calamity, this is what’s on her mind? “Is it - is it possible -” She looks at him, searching.

He takes a deep breath and suddenly becomes acutely aware of a large gash in his side. He puts a hand to it to, and upon inspection, finds it covered in blood. 

“Oh, Goddesses, I didn’t realize…” Zelda steps closer to him, tentative to create physical contact. “We should get you some help.” 

They quickly make their way to the nearby stables to tend to his wounds. Link carefully lies down in one of the beds inside as the stable owner fetches some bandages. 

Beedle, sitting wide-eyed in the corner, calls over to Link. “Did you… do it?” Link chuckles, causing him to wince again, then he nods affirmatively. “So… could it be?” They skip over to Zelda. “Could it be? The princess?”

“In the flesh!” Zelda smiles. 

“Oh, Link has told me so much about you, the beautiful princess!” Beedle beams, gesturing wildly with their arms. “And look at you! Just as lovely as can be!”

Zelda looks to Link whose blush gives him away. “Thank you… What did you say your name was?”

“Beedle! Just call me Beedle. I’m a traveling merchant. I sometimes sell beetles, but there’s no relation.” Beedle snickers at their own joke, then shakes their head. “Why, I see this one around so much, we’re basically family!”

Link nods, smiling. “You’re the only one I can truly count on, Beedle.”

They laugh, moving to wrap Link up in a big hug but, seeing his bloodied shirt, jumps back. “Eeyow! That looks painful!” Link shrugs. “Well I uh… I guess I should be going. Unless you need anything?” 

Link looks to Zelda to reply. “I’ll take a look.” She follows them to their backpack and sits down cross-legged in front of them. Link admires from afar as she engages with Beedle, nodding at their pitches and inquiring about certain items’ origins. 

After a minute, she comes back empty-handed, talking to Beedle as they head out. “I think we’re headed to Kakariko Village soon! I hope we cross paths again.” She hugs them tightly. 

“Oh I’m sure we will. And with the Calamity gone? It’ll be no trouble at all! What a gift from the divine!” They start to meander out of the stables. “Take care now!” 

Zelda turns to Link then, a small smile on her face. She sits next to the bed and, seeing Link fumble with the bandages, aids him in wrapping them, keeping her attention on the work rather than her companion. 

After a moment, he speaks up. “You asked me earlier…” 

“Oh, it’s okay if you don’t - I mean, it was rather rude of me to put you on the spot like that, and I hope you can accept my apology.” She avoids his eyes. 

He sighs.“Since waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection… it’s… been really complicated, a lot has happened. Well, I was thinking, maybe I could show you.” Link hands her the Sheikah Slate and she lights up, taking it eagerly from him and turning it on. “ How did you - there’s _runes_? And these glowing markers -”

Link quickly turns her attention to the photo album. “I can show you how all that works later. This is… what I’ve been doing.”

Zelda swipes through the pictures excitedly. “So you’re quite the artist.” She says with a grin, holding up the slate to show him a picture of a salivating herding dog panting at his feet. 

Link rolls his eyes. “They make good portrait studies.”

She chuckles and turns back to the slate. “You’ve definitely changed a bit, you know. Oh my…!” She swipes through Link’s attempts at taking a decent picture of himself. He’s decked out in his best armor and prized weapons, trying various positions. She laughs. “You make a very handsome hero indeed.” Link rolls his eyes. “I’m just saying, these could be the new portraits we hang on the walls of the castle! Behold: our Hero of Ages!” She holds up a photo of him looking particularly pensive in front of a sunset. 

He shakes his head at her, holding back a smile. “This is what I get for trying to share with you.” He clicks past those pictures, showing her different places he’s been and what he’s remembered. Zelda can see there really is something different about him - he’s happier, but still weary. A little more light-hearted, but sharper than ever before. 

She spends a lot of time looking through the photos, initially quite envious of the adventures he’s had. Climbing the tallest mountains, fighting monsters she’s never seen before, exploring every nook and cranny of her beloved land. She recognizes some of the crumbling pillars and worn pathways; places she visited, maintained, took for granted. She tries to push down the inevitable grief she’d been avoiding, but her heart breaks at the sight of everything she failed to protect. The land of Hyrule, now rotting, desolate, beyond repair or function. She sets down the slate and lets out a deep sigh. “Wow.”

“I know it’s different now.” Link tries to reassure her. “But there are so many good things. Like Tarrey Town, Hudson and Rhondson. Lurelin Village, Stables like these… And… I have a house in Hateno Village. I’ll bring you sometime.”

The hopeful look in his eye comforts her. If he is able to find hope, so can she. After a moment, she gives him a weak smile. “Yes, I’d like that.”

* * *

Their journey to Kakariko Village is uneventful, the two silently enjoying each other’s company as they ride Link’s horses through the grassy hills. Every so often he would look over to her, beyond belief that she’s truly here in front of him. In front of the setting sun, her golden hair flowing in the warm breeze, he could swear she’s a mirage. 

The town is alive in the evening - buzzing fireflies and restless crickets and everyone heading home for dinner. They tie their horses up at the top of the hill, Zelda her time. “I was thinking… Perhaps we could stay at your house for a few days. You said it’s in Hateno?” She chews on her lip. “You know, before I have to become the Princess again. If it wouldn’t be too much of an inconvenience.” 

“Not at all. We can go tonight, if you like.” 

She sighs. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.” 

As they walk to Impa’s house, Zelda can feel Link start to trail behind. She eagerly takes the stairs, and, realizing he doesn’t follow, turns around. “Is everything alright?”

He opens his mouth, then closes it, then opens it again. “Yeah, it’s just… So much happened while you were gone…”

“Link.” She raises her eyebrows. “I know I’ve missed a lot in a hundred years, but there will be more than enough time to talk about everything later!” She turns to go inside. 

“But -” 

The inside of Impa’s house is much the same, except the overly-enthusiastic young woman meeting her is not Impa, but someone Zelda does not recognize, though she clearly recognizes her. 

“Princess Zelda!” She kneels immediately, then stands, nervously glances at Link, then kneels again. “It is truly an honor to be in your presence, y- your highness.” 

“Thank you dear, but there’s no need for - What’s your name?”

“My dear Zelda. You sure are a sight for sore eyes.” They turn to see Impa slowly walking over to them, smiling from ear to ear. “This is my granddaughter, Paya. She’s been a huge help researching the Calamity and preparing for our Hero’s return.” Paya stands, smoothing her dress.

Zelda takes her hands in her own and gives her a gentle smile. “Well, let me say, on behalf of the Kingdom of Hyrule, thank you.” 

Paya’s eyes start to water. “Of course, anything for -” she looks at Link, then runs off to her room, her face in her hands.

Zelda gives a quizzical look to Impa who waves it off. “Oh you know how it is when you’re young…” She chuckles, and they make their way over to a small table where she pours them two piping hot cups of tea, settling comfortably across from them. “It’s wonderful to see you again. I’m sure you have much to tell me about, as do I.”

Zelda and Impa share stories and teary-eyed looks late into the evening. They talk about Robbie’s new wife and Purah’s less-than-optimal condition, about the Yiga clan and their latest attempts at sabotage, about the restoration of Hyrule Castle and hopefully, one day, Castle Town. Towards the end of the night, Impa offers them a place to stay in Kakariko Village. After a brief pause, Zelda and Link respond at the same time.

“I was thinking -”

“Actually, my house -” 

They pause, looking at each other, gesturing for the other to continue. 

“If you wanted -”

“I didn’t know -”

Impa smacks her lips and grins at the two of them. “Well. I’m off to bed anyway. I’ll let you figure it out amongst yourselves. I will say it is a delight to see you two together again. ” She winks at them as she retires to her bedroom.

There’s a pause and the two laugh into the uncomfortable silence. They take a moment to finish their tea. “You want to head out?” She nods. 

Once they’re outside, Zelda skips down the stairs and takes the lead as they walk to their horses. The sun has completely set now, and Link looks forward to being home again, at least for a time. 

Suddenly Zelda whirls around, catching Link off-guard. “Did anything happen between you and Paya?” 

His jaw goes slack. “Uh…”

She purses her lips and turns away, walking again. “It seemed like maybe… I’m not sure. Not that it matters. I mean, you can do whatever you like.” She slightly quickens her pace.

Link jogs catch up to her. “Nothing happened. I _was_ going to tell you, before, but if it doesn’t matter -”

“Tell me what?” She stops, turning to him again. 

He sighs and laughs. “We kissed. It was… strange. That’s all.”

She squints at him speculatively, then continues walking to the horses. “I don’t see what is so funny. Is there.. something between you?”

“What? Of course not.” 

She turns to her horse, roughly undoing the lead, her expression unreadable.

“Zelda…” She ignores him. “I’m sorry, alright?"

“What are you apologizing for?” She snaps, finally looking at him. 

“I - I don’t know! What are you mad at me for?” 

She softens a bit, closing her mouth, her gaze looking past him. “I don’t know. I guess I thought… I know it’s silly, but I guess I thought maybe your feelings toward me hadn’t changed so much. But it’s been a long time, and… I’m sorry, Link.”

He looks down, and after a moment, pulls a small bouquet of Silent Princess flowers he’d stashed in his pocket before going into the Castle. They’re crushed now; the blue faded, the pollen smeared. He holds them out to her. 

“Are these…” She takes them, carefully pulling apart the petals. 

“Zelda… I didn’t always understand who you were, or why I felt the way I did, but I’ve known since the day I awoke…” He falters, his breath hitching in his throat. “You once told me these are quite rare, but they’re all across Hyrule, if you know where to look.” Link does his best to meet her eyes as he says, “You’ve… been with me the whole way.”

“Oh, Link.” She holds the bundle of flowers to her nose, unable to contain the smile on her face. "Thank you."


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda explore Hateno Village and plan their next steps.

Sunlight shines through the trees, signaling the end of the monster-ridden night. Link’s body slows and he crumples to the ground, catching himself on a nearby tree. He searches his bag to find a few berries and scarfs them down. Then, turning the bag upside-down, he finds that the only other thing he has is a small piece of flint. He bows his head, pleading, praying. To whom, he’s not quite sure. The princess? Goddess Hylia? The three divine Goddesses of old? 

He sits on the ground, trying to catch his breath. He’d been surprised by the Blood Moon once again. A pack of moblins rose from the dead directly where he was mushroom-hunting. They quickly overwhelmed him with their attack. Fire flew everywhere, singeing his hair and burning his weapons to a crisp. He doesn’t know how, but he made it out with only a few minor wounds, running until he could no longer hear them following behind. 

He notes there is one upside to nights like these. Every time the fiery moon rises in the sky, he gets to hear the princess’ voice, calling out to him to warn him. It always surprises him, and not due to her grave warning of monsters undead, but the way it lights a fire deep in his gut, pushing him forward. Over the last few months, he’s known her only through his recovered memories, people’s stories, and nondescript rumors of the beautiful girl in the castle who protects the kingdom. These never feel as real as when she speaks to him directly, her voice ringing through his brain through powers unbeknownst to him. 

There’s a crack of lightning and he’s on his feet again, running through the pouring rain. His doublet is soaked, his boots waterlogged. If he can just get back to his house in Hateno Village…

But he’s almost to the castle now, and he can feel Zelda’s presence the strongest since he awoke. Ganon’s energy is all twisted up with hers, pushing and pulling, malice radiating from each spire, the light slowly dying.

He spots a pair of Lynels headed toward him at an alarming pace. Before he has a chance to be confused, he hears her voice. That angelic, sweet voice; strained and passionate. “Link… please. I don’t have much time.”

Suddenly filled to the brim with guilt that it’s taken him so long to save her, he pushes on out of spite. His last weapon, the Master Sword, is cracked and powerless, but he wields it anyway. Squeezing his eyes tight, he goes against the Lynels with a raging scream. 

Immediately feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen, he sits up to the vision of Zelda staring at him from the foot of his cot, drowned in sunlight from the west window. When they made it to his house the night before, she’d passed out in Link’s bed almost immediately, so he decided to sleep on the floor next to her, his trusty Master Sword in hand. He clutches it, feeling the power that matches his own, thankful it was all just a nightmare.

“Are you okay?” She looks at him with concern in her eyes. 

He takes a deep breath, trying to slow his heart rate. _Yes. She’s here. She’s here and everything is okay now because she’s here_. “Just a dream. How are you?”

She leans over to him, her long blonde hair swinging in front of her, and reaches out to touch his bandage which had bled through during the night. Link winces and she retreats. “Maybe Purah can be of more help to you.”

He shakes his head. “Don’t worry about me.” He grabs a piece of cloth from his bedside table and wraps himself up again, Zelda watching intently as he does.

For a moment, her forehead wrinkles in confusion, but she laughs it off. “I forgot how… _self-sufficient_ you are.” She snickers, walking over to his chest-of-drawers. “One might even call it… _bullheadedness_.” She teases, but he just smiles. 

“What are you looking for?” Link gets up and stretches his arms above his head. He realizes she’s still in her goddess dress, now discolored after battling the Calamity, but still elegant as ever. 

She turns to him, a strange look in her eyes as they fall over his form. “Uh… something nondescript?” He nods, assuming she would prefer to remain inconspicuous for now. He shows her his old shirt and trousers, which she deems fit. “Would you… turn around?” She asks, blushing. 

Link spins, trying to keep his cool as he hears her dress drop to the floor. His stomach does flips and he remembers a similar feeling from when he kissed Paya, but it feels different now, more complicated, maybe. He swallows hard. 

No, he’s definitely not the knight he seemed like in his memories, the dutiful young man with a one-track-mind to serve his kingdom and his princess. He’ll at least make an effort to maintain decorum, following Zelda’s lead as she navigates her new place in the world. 

She grabs his arm, turning him around. “How do I look?” 

Link smiles at the sight of her in his clothes, her hair twisted into a low bun. He’d never seen her so casual, without her fancy royal clothing or intricately crafted pretense. He nods, trying to calm his breath as their eyes meet. “You -”

“Let’s go to Purah’s, yes?” Zelda interrupts, shuffling down the stairs. She looks back to beckon him further. “Don’t want to waste any more of the day.” He nods, throwing on his green tunic and following after her. 

She takes his arm as they walk over the bridge into the town. It’s almost evening in Hateno Village, the sun low in the sky, casting an orange glow onto the landscape. Link can’t help but glance at her, admiring how she shines in the golden light. Zelda smoothly slides her palm down to Link’s, folding her fingers over his. His face goes red, and he can feel her looking at him, but neglects to complete her gaze as she would no doubt be able to recognize his nerves.

“Link! Good to see the traveler back again!” Seldon calls from the bottom of the hill. 

“Same to you, my friend!” 

He waves to Ivee and she returns it as she sweeps the steps of the East Wind General Store. To Zelda, he says, “I’m going to get a few things, wait out here?” She nods. 

Zelda looks around at the city steeped in warmth. It’s beautiful - more beautiful than she could have imagined. Two children run by her, and she’s entranced by the thriving little settlement, the carefree way the people move around each other. All those years locked away, she’d hoped the people of Hyrule were okay, that they were persevering just as she was. Now she can see they had, and a feeling of pride for her people makes her smile. 

“How are you doing?” Ivee asks, suddenly right next to her, broom in hand, a little too close for comfort. 

Zelda jumps back. “Oh! I’m quite well, thank you.” She smiles politely. “How are you?”

“Sorry.” Ivee blushes, stepping back. “I saw you with Link! If you don’t mind me asking… How do you know him?”

Zelda looks toward the shop, hoping he’d suddenly appear. “He’s my friend.”

“You are so fortunate. He’s such a kind fella! We’re lucky to have him here in Hateno.” Zelda nods, trying to engage the best she can.

And, as if a gift from the Goddess herself, Link emerges from the shop and jogs toward her, basket of groceries in hand. “Nice to see you Ivee!” They wave and continue on. 

Link shakes his head and chuckles to himself. “Hope she wasn’t too…” He gives Zelda an apologetic look, quickly interrupted by another villager. 

“Nice going on saving the world and all that, kid!” Senna, the woman standing outside of the Dye Shop, calls out to Link as well. 

He forces a chuckle as they pass by. “Any time!” 

Zelda squeezes his hand. “So you’re kind of famous, huh?” Before he can give her some clever retort, a demanding voice calls over to them. 

“Link! Have you gotten ahold of those crickets I asked for?” It’s Manny, the guy who, officially, volunteered to stand guard and spot suspicious folks, but, unofficially, spends most of his time checking out beautiful women. 

Link, who refuses to be impolite, swiftly obliges, walking over to the stable. “Right…” He catches Zelda giving him a quizzical look, to which he rolls his eyes. 

Manny glares at him. “Don’t tell me you forgot now! I need TEN crickets. How else am I going to earn Prima’s favor?”

Zelda chimes in, truly unable to resist. “Who’s Prima?”

 _"_ _Who’s Prima?????_ ” Manny’s eyes go wide as he answers the question with great enthusiasm. “Just the most beautiful girl in the entire village! She’s so pretty, and graceful, and _lucious-”_

Link coughs. “She works at the Inn just down the way.” 

“What’s your plan then? To give her ten crickets?”

Manny looks at Zelda now, screwing up his face into a grimace. “NO! Not just ten measly crickets… One. Hundred. Crickets. It’s perfect. One cricket for every way I love her! Which is… a lot.”

Zelda hides a laugh and looks to Link, who shrugs. She shakes her head. “And talking to her wouldn’t work because…?”

Ignoring her, he carries on. “She’s definitely going to fall for me - you’ll see. We’d be so happy together, me and Prima… If Link can follow through on his side of the deal, that is.” 

Link sighs. “I’ll… do what I can.”

“Thanks buddy! I know I can count on you!” He slaps him hard on the back, kickstarting them down the path to the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab once again.

* * *

Their visit with Purah and Symin is a short one, as Purah is wrapped up in her Sheikah technology, having another breakthrough with the anti-anti-aging rune. Having read her diary, Link knows how desperate Purah is to fix her six-year-old form, and pledges to help in any way he can, assuring himself he isn’t just motivated by guilt. 

Zelda can’t hide her shock at Purah’s child self, unable to stop laughing until she realizes she’s made Purah cry. “I’m so sorry, Purah, I didn’t mean -”

Symin shakes his head from his desk in the corner of the room, walking over to them. “Don’t believe her for a second, Zelda.”

As if on cue, Purah dramatically wipes her tears away and grins, revealing she was faking all along. They share a laugh, and Zelda finds her heart feeling a bit lighter having spent some time with her cheeky friend.

Once they settle down, Zelda has many questions about Purah’s body that she easily answers, thinking of nothing that Purah hadn’t already considered since the accident. 

“Keep thinking though, we all know you’re very handy with Sheikah technology. Maybe you can look over these blueprints I have sometime.” Zelda swoons at this, already itching to have her hands on the ancient tech once again.

They leave with promises to visit each other, Link having extended an invitation to his house which everyone acknowledged as a valid option even though Purah doesn’t dare leave the house. He promises her he will deliver more ancient materials soon. Symin asks that he work on the Hyrule Compendium now that he doesn’t have any other “pressing matters” to attend to, and Link finds himself agreeing. 

Purah takes an extra-long moment to bring Zelda aside and give her a hug. Zelda pulls away with watery eyes and a small smile.

“Take care of our princess now, Link.” Purah winks at him, and he nods and looks away as blood rushes to his face. 

“Don’t be strangers now!” Symin calls as they walk into the night. 

* * *

When they get home, Zelda seems to be in a good mood, humming to herself as she puts their groceries away in the cupboards. Link leaves briefly and comes back with some wood for the stove and a handful of yellow flowers which he puts in a vase on the table. 

Zelda beams at him, and he can feel his chest swell. They make dinner together, and while Link does the bulk of the work, he realizes how thankful he is to have company. He teaches her which knives to use for different fruits and vegetables, as well as his favorite spice combinations. She watches as he chops, slices, whisks, and fries, admiring how swiftly his hands move between the ingredients, how much care he takes while preparing their food. 

They have mushroom rice balls and eggs sunny-side-up, as well as an assortment of fruits Link’s collected, as he is in the habit of doing. He stops eating for a moment, watching Zelda gorge herself on the feast. “You quite like it then?”

“Link, this is wonderful,” she says with her mouth full. After swallowing, she puts her fork down and looks at him. “You’re a fantastic cook, did you know that?”

“You really think so? You should see what I can do with some of the food you can’t find around here.” He pauses, then, suddenly getting up, he goes to the upper floor, taking the stairs two at a time. Zelda can hear him shuffling through his bedside table. After a moment, he races back down the stairs to the table and hands her a small leather-bound book which she opens to a random page. 

_Salmon Meuniere_

  * _salmon_
  * _goat butter_
  * _Tabantha wheat  
_



_cook over low heat for twice as long. add salt and goron spice as needed. salmon found in the pond below Rito Village. fresh goat butter is best. X monster extract_

Each page is a recipe made with the ingredients in all of the different regions, complete with his own directions and tips. Zelda admires his scrawling script, a skill he has from attending Hyrule Academy for many years. The book is almost full, each page worn with dirt and water damage, the leather binding scuffed. She looks up to see Link watching her for a reaction, and, in a fashion most unlike her, she’s lost for words. And, to her surprise, Link nervously fills the silence. 

“I know it’s sloppy, but I was thinking that maybe we could make a couple copies, put them in the Stables around Hyrule.” He doesn’t meet her eyes. 

“That’s a fantastic idea, Link.” She reaches her hand over to his and smiles at him, looking into his blue eyes. Before he has a chance to say anything more, she pulls away and turns her attention back to the book. “Can I keep it for a while?” 

“Of course. I know all the recipes by heart now, anyway.”

* * *

They spend the next few days resting and discussing their plan going forward. Link helps Zelda navigate the updated map of Hyrule, and they draw out a path around the kingdom. The mission: to visit the people of each region and find respective ambassadors to aid in the reconstruction of the Kingdom. She wants to visit each stable, each settlement, and every ruin. They will leave tomorrow.

“Are you sure you want to leave so soon?” Link looks at her over the candlelight, biting the inside of his cheek. 

Zelda nods. “I want the people to see me, to see… to know they’re not alone, and that I’m ready to… take responsibility, to lead them once again.” She looks at him, her lips in a thin line, her eyes set with determination. 

He tries to look into her eyes but they’re out of focus, looking into the distance. “Are you… alright?”

She snaps back at him. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I mean, you went through a lot. Do you want to talk about it at all?”

“No.” She gets up, moving to get ready to sleep for the night. “Thank you.” 

Link shrugs, but he can feel a strange tension in the air. He turns off all the oil lamps save one, carrying it up to the bed where Zelda is already snuggled into the covers. He sets it on the table and turns the dial low before settling down on his cot, closing his eyes for a hopefully restful sleep.

* * *

“Link?”

He jolts awake, his hand on the hilt of his sword. It’s just Zelda. He takes a deep breath. “Yes?”

“Sorry, uh… Would you maybe want to… If it’s not too much to ask, would you please sleep here? With me?”

Link bites hard on his lower lip, confused. “I -”

“If you don’t want to, that’s okay. I’m just. Having a hard time falling asleep, I guess.”

He listens to her stumble around her words, something he’s hardly ever witnessed, if at all. “Yeah.” He whispers and carefully sits on the bed next to her as she moves over. 

She leads him to lie down next to her, and they lie on their backs, their shoulders up against the other’s. “Is this okay?”

“Mhm.” He takes a breath, his heart beating in his throat. Her scent washes over him, making him feel more at home than he ever has in his little house. 

She takes a long deep breath and turns over, cuddling up against his side. Soon, her breathing slows, and so does his. When he dreams, it’s only in the abstract. With Zelda safe by his side, he doesn’t have anything to worry about anymore.


	7. Influence and Rancor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda start their journey to Zora's Domain. Contains some of the "true ending" memory.

They pack up early in the morning, anxious to get on the road. The calm of their days in Hateno is replaced by a palpable unease that Link just can’t shake. Zelda mumbles something about going to see Impa as they affix saddlebags to their horses. He hands over the Sheikah Slate to her, happy to have it out of his hands for the time being. 

Their visit in Kakariko Village is a short one, only to get news and stock up on supplies. Paya reveals quite a few messages left for them; most of congratulations, and one requesting their presence in Zora’s Domain, as the Divine Beast there had malfunctioned. Before they leave, Impa beckons to them. 

“I am thankful you stopped by.” Zelda smiles and Impa takes her hand in front of her. “We all know you have a big task in front of you. But I have never once lost faith in you, and neither has Hyrule. These people are already our allies. It is your job to bring them together again, so we may be peaceful and prosperous.” 

Zelda nods earnestly before wrapping Impa in her arms. “Thank you. We will see you soon.” 

They lead their horses North to a small plateau overlooking Hyrule field. Link can’t keep his eyes off her, admiring how gorgeous she looks in her old fieldwork outfit, just like in his memories. Impa had saved it for her, the one with the same color blue as his Champion’s tunic, the color of the Royal Family, accented with the recognizable Hyrule crest. She notices him looking at her and smiles. “I think it’s nice to match, don’t you agree? Shows a united front… that Hyrule is on the mend.”

They reach the cliff of a plateau overlooking Hyrule field. Sheikah slate in hand, Zelda solidifies their plan, how they’ll go to the Lanayru region next to look at Vah Ruta, as well as give Mipha’s father some closure. At the mention of Mipha’s name, Link’s stomach twists, and he keeps his focus on the castle, now free of red malice. 

_“I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together, we can restore Hyrule to its former glory.” He turns his attention back to her, comforted to see her so determined. A smile spreads across his face and she gladly returns it, excitement pouring out of her. “Perhaps, even beyond. But it must start with us. Let’s be off!”_

* * *

They arrive just after dusk, the Zora architecture glowing blue in the huge reservoir. “It’s just as beautiful as I remember it.” Zelda comments, gazing up at the huge structure. 

They walk down the entryway path, greeting each of the Zora guards as they stare straight ahead. The last time she was here, she asked Mipha to be Vah Ruta’s champion, ultimately sacrificing herself to the prison of the Divine Beast. Zelda sighs and leans over to Link. “I suppose it will take some time for them to trust me again.” 

“It’ll be better in the morning,” He says half-heartedly, knowing she’s probably right. The Zora are a guarded people, even when you weren’t the cause, albeit indirect, of their princess’s demise. He’s well aware of their own lingering resentment towards him, even after he was able to gain control of their Divine Beast. Nevertheless, Link has always recognized and admired the wisdom the Zora people possessed; with their extended lifespan, they have a greater ability to acquire knowledge, to learn from their mistakes. 

One of the royal guards, Haros, leads them to the guest room where they’ll be staying. In the room, there are two small beds, a big window, and an armoire. “I hope this works for you two… we don’t usually have… bed rooms.” Link nods, recalling how Zora sleep together in pools of water, as they are fish people. 

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Zelda smiles at the guard, who simply nods before excusing himself. 

Zelda doesn’t say a word as they get ready to sleep. Link tries not to read into it, but laying in bed by himself, there’s a pang in his chest as he misses the warmth of her body next to his.

* * *

In the morning, they’re guided to a small dining room with a long table set with the finest Zora china. They sit across from each other, immediately swarmed by Zora attendants setting plates in front of them, of eggs and crepes and pie and fruit. 

While they savor the exquisitely prepared dishes, Link’s thoughts inevitably drift to Mipha and her family, and familiar feelings of guilt start to bubble to the surface. He’d considered wearing the Zora armor while they were here. The armor that Mipha had painstakingly made for him out of her own scales with intentions to ask him to marry, as was the Zora custom. He thought better of it, unsure of how to explain how he acquired such armor. King Dorephan and Sidon had aided Link with his mission, but he wonders if they forgave him, or if that’s even a possibility, or if it will even matter. The Zora armor seemed to prove to some that Link was not to blame, as Mipha had loved him and had the utmost faith in him. Do they still need someone to blame? After a moment, he decides to break the silence. 

“Have you thought about -”

“Have you tried the -”

They look at each other and laugh at themselves, momentarily forgetting where they are, until Link looks away. “I’m sorry, you go ahead.” 

“No, go on.” She smiles at him, cutting into the fish pie.

“I was wondering if you’d thought about what you’re going to say to King Dorephan?” He watches her face fall. 

“Of course.” She avoids eye-contact, pushing food around on her plate. 

“About… the coalition and - and Mipha -”

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about,” she snaps at him with a glaring look. 

Link takes the hint and shuts up. Glancing around the room, he realizes most of the Zora attendants are watching the princess, wide-eyed. He supposes it’s shocking to see the Princess back-from-the-dead, or maybe they’re waiting for her to do something to justify their cold demeanor. 

Soon, a Zora guard enters and clears his throat. “Princess Zelda. King Dorephan is requesting your presence in the throne room for a proper welcome.” He shifts awkwardly, then adds, “At your convenience, of course.”

Zelda stands, folding her napkin to set it on her half-eaten plate of food. “Thank you.” She nods to the attendants before taking a deep breath and following the guard out of the room. Link stuffs another bite of omelette into his mouth before following after her. 

“What were you going to say?”

“It doesn’t matter.” 

The architecture of Zora’s Domain is even more impressive in the daytime, shining every shade of blue through the many tiers. They walk through a long corridor until they step until they reach the plaza. The statue of Mipha stands in the center, glowing brilliantly in the daylight. Link shields his eyes against the reflection of the sun on the iridescent fountain, spotting Sidon waiting patiently. 

“Ah, the lovely Princess Zelda. It is truly an honor to meet you.” He politely shakes her hand as he bows. “And, of course, it’s always great to see you, Link.” As they greet each other, Link notices the distinct lack of Sidon’s personal brand of enthusiasm. 

Sidon continues as he leads them up the grand staircase. “We are all very relieved to hear of your defeat of Calamity Ganon. You are incredible! Both of you.”

“I appreciate that, though I wonder if your citizens would say otherwise…” Zelda catches the eye of an ornery-looking old man who sneers at her as they pass by.

Sidon stops in front of the throne room, where two Zora guard the entrance. “Well, I -”

“Princess Zelda, it is a pleasure to see you after so long. Please join me.” King Dorephan’s voice booms from inside the room. Zelda confidently strides inside. Link follows behind, only to be stopped by two spears crossing in front of him. He sneers at the guards and recognizes just a hint of fear in their eyes. 

“I see you are accompanied by our fearless hero!” King Dorephan’s hearty laugh echoes off the high ceilings. “Unfortunately, I was hoping to speak to the Princess privately, as we do have some matters to discuss between the two of us.”

Link grimaces and looks to Zelda, who waves him off. Dejected, he walks back to a nervous-looking Sidon. “Do you know what all this about? I’ve never known King Dorephan to be so…”

He sighs. “I know.” He looks off into the reservoir, an expression on his face that Link can’t quite place. The Zora Prince has always been amiable, almost unbearably so at times. It is a moment before he talks again, his tone serious and reserved. “We thought the Calamity was the source of the chaos that swept through our land, but since its defeat, we’ve been more vulnerable than ever. If anything, attacks have only increased.” 

“You mean the Yiga?”

He nods somberly. “But many believe there’s something else brewing on the horizon, something big.” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Link, you know I think of you as a brother! And I always will. But… I’m sure you understand, we have to do what’s best for our people…”

“Wait - What do you mean _something big_?” 

Suddenly, Zelda storms out of the throne room, her hands in fists at her sides. “Ready to go?” She starts down the grand staircase with Link close behind.

“Uh, yeah.” He waves goodbye to Sidon who gives him a weary smile. He turns to follow her down the stairs. “What happened?” She shakes her head, ignoring him, her lips in a tight line. 

They quickly retrieve their horses from the edge of the city and take the path to the Divine Beast, in silence once again. It’s a beautiful day to enjoy the landscape of the Lanayru region, though Zelda’s fuming makes it difficult for Link to properly take in the peaceful scenery. 

Once they’re inside Vah Ruta, Zelda pulls out the Sheikah slate and starts to inspect aspects of the big machine, and Link folds his arms and leans back against one of the walls of the beast. After a few minutes, he looks to Zelda, who seems to have calmed down a bit. “So… how did it go?”

She turns to him, throwing her hands up, waving the Sheikah Slate around. “It could have gone better, I’ll tell you that!” 

“Is he going to help, or -”

“Nope!” 

“Why not? What did he say?”

Zelda groans, walking around idly while she rants. “He has this - this _ludicrous_ idea that Ganon - _Ganon_ \- will be resurrected again. _Soon_. It’s not even been a week. Can you believe that? It’s preposterous.”

Link opens his mouth, then stops himself. 

Zelda continues. “He says - he says he _cannot agree_ to help us unless we have the support of the other nations, Goron, Rito, Gerudo, Hylian, which…” She shakes her head, then looks at Link, dejected. “How are we going to convince them to join us after this humiliating rejection?” Her bottom lip quivers, and she turns away from him. 

He goes to her side, his hand softly rubbing her back. “We can do it. I know we can do it. This is just… a bump in the road, nothing more.” He pauses. “They’ll come around, and we’ll face whatever’s coming together.”

She studies her hands. “I’ve always appreciated your faith in me, even when it is grossly unwarranted.” 

He tries to catch her gaze. “Zelda, I can say with full certainty, you have yet to let me down. I promise.” 

She shakes her head and sniffles. Then, wiping the tears from her face, she takes out the Sheikah Slate again. “Alright, let me see what I can do.” 

Link leaves her to work with the ancient technology. He leans against the wall again and slides down to the ground. Feeling the near-constant fatigue of travel wash over him, he falls asleep as he waits. 

He wakes to the familiar hum of the Divine Beast powering up. “Yes! Finally!” She hoots, prompting him to hop up and walk over to her. “Only took me all day!” A brilliant smile spreads across her face, and Link can’t help but mirror it. 

Indeed, it is late in the evening as they walk back to their horses. “I suppose we can stop to rest when we reach a stable. Is there one on the way to Goron City?”

Link nods, preoccupied with the imminent threat of a monster-filled night. He reminds himself he’s not just protecting himself anymore. It’s not long before they spot a campsite with over a dozen enemies ahead. 

“Stay here,” Link whispers as he dismounts his horse. He crouches down as he comes upon the sleeping bokoblins. Then, silently unsheathing his sword, he starts the swift destruction of the camp. Zelda watches in amazement, remembering how talented he is at hand-to-hand combat, maybe even better than he was a century before. 

Soon the rest of the monsters wake, grab their poorly-made weapons and head to confront Link. He makes quick work of them, slashing and darting left and right, almost too quick for Zelda to follow. Soon there are only a few left. Link turns to attack a moblin weilding a huge spiked club.

“Link watch out!” Zelda calls out, now much closer to the camp than before, distracting him just long enough for the moblin to land a solid hit on his back, knocking the wind out of him and tossing him into the cliffside. His head spins as he tries to get his bearings.

Hearing her scream again, he looks up to see two lizalfos run at her, spiked boomerangs in hand. A fresh pump of adrenaline zaps through his veins and he’s racing toward her, jumping high in the air with his sword and landing down hard on one lizalfos, then plunging into the other one, killing them instantly. 

Link stands in front of her now, his back to her, taking his bow and finishing off the rest of the monsters in a matter of seconds. Pausing for a moment, he listens for any more potential threats before sheathing his sword again and turning to Zelda, an expression of shock on her face. In all the commotion, she had been knocked to the ground. He takes her hand and helps her to her feet. 

“Are you okay?” She asks.

He scoffs, fear plaguing his features, his heart still beating in his throat. “ _I’m_ just fine! What about _you?_ ” 

She shrugs, wiping her palms on her pants. “I’m okay. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Thank Hylia.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to regulate his breathing. “I don’t know… I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” 

“Oh, Link.” She steps toward him, softly touching his cheek. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” She steps back, wringing her hands. “I just wanted to help. I’m so sorry.” 

He turns away from her and takes a deep breath. “The best way you can help is by staying out of the way, safe.” His tone is the furthest from harsh, but Zelda can feel her heart sink. 

“Of course.” She nods, hiding her disappointment. 

They return to their horses and carry on down the path, not another word between them until morning. 


	8. Obligation and Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link tags along as Zelda meets with the leaders of the other nations.

“My sincerest apologies, Princess. However feasible your plan may be, we simply do not have the resources…” Bludo sighs, going on to explain the issues they’re having with the mines. The veins they had mined for thousands of years for diamonds and other precious stones were suddenly running dry, producing only dust and bits of flint. Yunobo had left early that morning to check out the North Mine for any signs of degradation. 

Link watches as Zelda’s face falls, which feels like a blow to his chest. Their short journey to Goron City was not without struggle. He’d bargained with someone at Foothill Stable to borrow an extra set of fireproof boots for Zelda, but they didn’t fit her too well. They rode their horses as far as they could up the mountain, having to walk most of the way through Eldin Canyon. The air was almost unbearably hot, they had only gotten a few hours sleep, and Link couldn’t stop asking if she needed to rest. Through everything, Zelda stayed determined in their mission, optimistic about the Gorons’ willingness to help. 

When they finally had an audience with Bludo, she explained their need to excavate Hyrule Castle. If they could once again harness the power that emanates from beneath the castle, they could surely restore Hyrule to its former glory. 

Though confused by his refusal, Zelda is successful in maintaining her composure, and, in a rather diplomatic manner, she assures the Goron Boss that once they have the means, she would make it a priority to help their nation thrive once again. 

They leave shortly after. Link doesn’t try to catch her eye, as hers are planted firmly ahead. 

* * *

They have similar luck in Tarrey Town. Hudson unfortunately has his hands full with running a town and starting a family with Rhondson. They pledge their loyalty to the Royal Family, which Zelda appreciates, though it is a mostly-empty gesture, as there is no family ruling over the kingdom.

From there, it takes them a few days or so to get to Rito Village. The anticipation of the Rito Chieftain’s response weighs on them both. When Zelda has the chance to speak with the Rito Chieftain, Kaneli, he rejects her immediately, saying he simply cannot believe she’s the same princess as a century prior. His refusal is a particularly bitter betrayal for Zelda. As they walk back down to Rito Stable, Link can hear her sniffle, even as it starts to rain. 

She turns to him and immediately shifts her mood, her smile never failing when she needs it most. “On to Gerudo Town then?”

He lets out a sigh. “Are you sure you don’t want to stop to rest first?”

“It’s not even nighttime, Link.” She grabs the reins and turns her horse North. “Don’t go soft on me now.” 

“Zelda, just - wait a second. Are you okay? Kaneli, he’s an awful old prick. He didn’t believe I was the same, either. He just needs -” 

“It’s not just that, alright?” She stops and looks back to him, the smile gone from her eyes. “He said that without King Dorephan’s endorsement, I don’t even have a chance.” 

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Link has half a mind to turn back and tell off the Rito Chief. 

“Does he not? I don’t believe there is a way in which this works without their support.” 

“What if we did something else?”

“Something else?”

“Yeah. We could… you know.” He starts to waffle. “Go back to Hateno, or maybe Tarrey Town, or I could show you Lurelin Village! It’s on the coast, very pretty.” 

“What’s in Lurelin?” 

“It’s not as much about that but...” He looks at her, trying hard to think of the right words. “I had a hundred years, you know? You haven’t rested since…” _since your father forced you to start training when you were six,_ Link wants to say, but he bites his tongue, and wonders if she can tell.

Zelda shifts her weight, her tone growing increasingly righteous. “I suppose I appreciate the concern and as much as I’d love to go on vacation... I already told you. I simply do not have the luxury of being able to - to turn my back on my people. I must do what needs to be done.” 

“I didn’t mean to offend, Princess, I just… What have we… What did we gain from talking to Kaneli, or Dorephan -”

She scoffs. “I know visiting Zora’s Domain must have been _painful_ for you. I, too, would feel awkward if I’d been _engaged_ before and never told anyone.”

“What? Who said - We never -”

“You must know the Zora have different customs than we do. Mipha obviously had this idea that -” She stops herself and recollects her thoughts. “And _I_ had to hear it from a random Hylian who somehow knew more than I do about -” She gestures to Link before shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s go.” She turns around again. 

“It does matter. Zelda - It’s my responsibility to… I’m nervous that -” He follows her until she stops and turns to him. 

“I’m nervous, too. Do you think I’m not? It’s _my_ responsibility to take care of those who have built their lives on this land, _sacred_ land that my bloodline has ruled for thousands of years. Do you understand, I cannot possibly prioritize my own wellbeing at the expense of my people?” 

“I made an oath as well -” 

She grimaces. “If your presence here is purely to fulfill my dead father’s wishes - I ask you to quit wasting your time.” This is the first time she’s mentioned her father since the defeat of Calamity Ganon, and there’s more bite to her words than she expects. She gets quiet. “Hyrule doesn’t exist anymore, much less a crown to obey.” 

“And yet you follow his orders as if he still has power over you,” Link snaps without missing a beat, feeling immediately guilty as she winces.

She looks down. “I do not have a choice in this. You do.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“How so? Have you not fulfilled your duty to your kingdom? Have you not defeated the Calamity?” She pauses. “Why are you here? It cannot simply be to ogle at me and criticize my choices every chance you get.” He shakes his head. There’s a long moment when Link tries to search for more words, words that would make things right, but he can’t think of a single one, and she frowns at him. “Then let’s go.” 

* * *

They continue their journey with the unspoken mutual understanding that Link would mind his place. Zelda retreats into herself again, enthralled with the Sheikah Slate and its many features, and Link falls six or seven steps behind. If he had felt helpless running around the wilderness for the past six months, it’s nothing compared to the frustration he feels now. 

The next few days of travel are agonizing. Her answers to his questions come one word at a time through tight lips. Even the way she moves around him changes, though he can’t figure out why. He wonders, is it something he’s done wrong? Was she really upset about Mipha? Or, maybe if they had just stayed in Hateno Village, everything would be different. He feels himself itch for her touch once again - to wrap his arm around her waist, to feel her so close to him. It’s something he hadn’t done in a hundred years, and on more than one occasion he must remind himself of his place, which feels strangely familiar. 

It’s late in the evening when they stop in Kara Kara Bazaar. Link immediately disappears inside the Inn. Zelda sits down, taking off her boots and shaking the sand out of them. Her hair is messily braided into a crown around her head, the same as it had been yesterday, and the day before. She looks across the vast desert and remembers fondly the time Link had saved her from a group of malicious Yiga clan members. Her surprise at his willingness to protect her was foolish. He is nothing if not consistent. 

“What do you think?” Link emerges dressed in his Gerudo vai outfit, complete with a veil that covers his nose and mouth, giving him the appearance of a pretty Hylian girl. When she sees him, it is the first time in days that her expression is anything but neutral. 

“Wow…” She raises her eyebrows. 

“You like it? Honestly…” He does a little twirl, holding out the jeweled sleeves that hang by his elbows. “I’m really into it.” 

She breaks into a smile. “It’s quite elegant, and it suits you perfectly.”

He smiles back. “Thank you.”

* * *

Once the sun starts to set, they take the path toward Gerudo Town side by side. Link can tell Zelda’s thinking about something, as she smiles shyly to herself, but it’s several moments before she finally says what’s on her mind. 

“Do you remember that time… after the dinner party…”

“No, I don’t… What happened?”

She looks away, clearly disappointed. “What about… when we snuck into the armory and…?” 

“No. Sorry.” He falls behind a step or two. His memory is a touchy subject, as it feels like no matter how much he learns or reads or hears, he is still on the outside, looking in. And this Link, the Link that had known her… somehow wasn’t him. He can feel jealousy bubbling up at the fact that this Link could make her smile like that, even still. 

She stops suddenly and mutters over her shoulder, “I often forget to thank you for your sacrifice. It was a great and noble deed, Link.”

Taken a bit by surprise, he says, “Of course, Princess.”

* * *

Coming upon Gerudo Town, they are welcomed with ease as Zelda explains that Link is her personal attendant. They learn Riju won’t meet with them until the morning, and are escorted to an extravagant guest bedroom. Seeing as the room had only one big bed, Link follows Zelda’s lead and agrees to the arrangement, scolding himself as his eyes flit to her and his cheeks burn. 

He takes off his veil and walks around the room aimlessly, waiting for her to give him some sort of direction, but perhaps she wouldn’t. The silence is heavy, hanging in the air alongside the oppressive humidity. He turns to her, trying to appear relaxed as he props himself up against the windowsill. “Would you tell me about that night, after the dinner?”

She turns away, sorting through her bag. “I didn’t…”

“If you don’t want to -”

“No -” She stops and looks at him. “I understand. I would be curious too, if I were you.” She leans against the table and awkwardly twirls her hair with her fingers. “Those times were complicated. And I don’t mean to… unfairly influence you now.”

He shakes his head. “You do nothing but influence me.” She blushes something fierce and turns away from him. “But it’s a good thing. And I want to know… what was important to me then. I need to know the important things that happened, I think.” 

She nods, looking into the distance. “That night, my father had just… it was tense. He… was very disapproving of my work.” She stops, thinking, before continuing. “Anyway, there was some dinner that I… that you… accompanied me to. And I made a fool of myself, talking… always talking, of adventuring and Sheikah this or that…” She sighs and turns away. “You were very kind to me then. Taking care of me, more than anyone else. Just as you do now.”

So perhaps they weren’t anything more than friends. Maybe Kass’s teacher was mistaken. His heart sinks.

“Our connection has always been… strong. I… resisted at first. And still do.” She laughs. “But thinking about how it felt that night, to be held by you…”

His heart rate quickens and he opens his mouth but his throat is dry.

She steps toward him, saying her words carefully. “I’ve never felt as if I’ve been able to _bare my soul_ to… anyone… save the wayfaring knight that just so happened to stumble across my path.” She smiles and looks into his eyes then, hers all full of hope, as she takes another step closer. “Do you remember…?”

His mind goes blank as they stare each other down, their noses almost touching. If there is ever a time to kiss her, it’s now, but Link can’t get himself to move an inch. After a moment, Zelda goes to close the gap between them, but he bows his head and turns away, suddenly feeling like an imposter in his own body. The Link she had bared her soul to was not him. 

Taking a shaky breath, she returns to the armoire. Link spots her reflection for a second in the foggy silver mirror, her lips twitching into a frown as her eyes well up. 

“Zel - Listen, it’s just -” But the moment had already passed. 

“No, I apologize. You must excuse me.” She nods to the door, neglecting to make eye-contact. 

Still in shock, Link quickly stumbles out of the room, wishing the Princess a good night as he closes the door behind him. He props himself up in the hallway next to the door, trying to sort through his thoughts. Eventually, even his anxiety can’t keep him awake, and he drifts off to sleep. 

* * *

He rises with the sun, as is his usual practice. He stands to take a deep breath and stretch. Knocking on Zelda’s door, there is no answer, and after several more attempts, he lets himself in. Upon doing so, his stomach drops. The bed has been stripped of its linens and Zelda, along with most of their belongings, is gone.


	9. Zelda, Princess of Hyrule

Princess Zelda has always been curious about the world around her. Growing up in Hyrule Castle, she had much to explore and learn at her fingertips. Her friend Impa, a Sheikah girl just a few years older than she, showed her all the secret passageways and hiding spots. The Gerudo Chief, Urbosa, was around every so often, teaching her bits of self-defense training in-between afternoon tea and supper. Her father would tell her legends of old, speaking of princesses and heroes and enemies that couldn’t be farther away from their peaceful kingdom. 

But the one who would teach her the most was her mother. They would spend time in the Royal Gardens, appreciating the seasonal flowers along the paths circling small fruit trees. Zelda would pick an unripe apple, and her mother would have to explain why it tasted so sour. “You have to be patient,” she’d say, smiling. “Patience is the most important skill to have as a princess. Everything takes time.”

From a young age, Zelda’s mother recognized her unrelenting curiosity and did everything she could to cultivate it. She let her explore the Royal Library, a dark room with tall ceilings spotted golden lamps. Zelda was absolutely enamored with the amount of knowledge able to be stuffed between the pages of a book. She read recipe books and old records of the Royal Family. She read poetry books with words she didn’t understand and science textbooks written for Hyrule Academy that mostly went over her head. But she especially loved the illustrated children’s tales that told of adventures she could only dream of having. 

Otherwise, Zelda would follow her mother around the castle as she talked to diplomats and engineers and chefs. She admired how well her mother spoke, always keeping an air of elegance about her. And she was always so beautiful and invincible. Guards would respond with “Yes, Your Grace,” to any order, then quickly carry it out. 

When she wasn’t dealing with official business, her mother would spend time teaching Zelda about ruling the kingdom. They would visit the stables for fresh milk, conduct ‘science experiments’ in the kitchen, then give their homemade baked goods to the workers in Castle Town. When Zelda asked why they would do this, her mother responded with great conviction. 

“Hyrule has existed for a very long time as a peaceful country with unity across all races and religions. It is our responsibility, as the Royal Family, to take care of our citizens. Someday, it will be your responsibility.” Zelda furrowed her brow, but her mother continued. “Don’t worry about it now, my little bird.” 

And for a time, life was peaceful. In the mornings, Zelda would wake up and rush to her mother’s room, where she would be in front of the vanity, greeting her with a hug. Her mother would traverse the castle with Zelda close on her heels, trying to emulate her grace. They would sew, or bake, or visit Kakariko Village, tending to the kingdom in big or small ways - it didn’t matter much, as long as they were together. 

Yet, on one fateful night, her mother suddenly passed away in her sleep. The whole kingdom was grieving for the Royal Family, though none as much as King Rhoam himself. On multiple occasions he had to excuse himself from meetings to gather himself in private. No one dared bring it up, and that included Zelda. 

No more than six years old, Zelda could hardly understand the permanence of what had happened. She would wake each morning, expecting her mother to be getting ready for another day of adventures. Zelda would run down the hall, her stomach sinking as she reached the door, knocking to find an empty room, or, worse, her father crying over her late mother’s belongings. After a few weeks, she stopped knocking, and after a few more, she stopped going down the hall at all.

Unfortunately the world does not stop for tragedy, and King Rhoam eventually swallowed his sorrow and got back to business. Zelda attended whatever events and meetings she was required to. Everyone commended her for being so strong during this time, though she didn’t feel strong at all. Since she was ahead of her peers at the Academy, she spent her time alone, reading and writing. Generally, she was thankful for the solitude, but at night, the tears would come rapidly, and she could do nothing but wait until they ceased. 

* * *

The prophecy of Ganon’s resurrection came a few years later, confirming legends passed down through generations; 

_The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear,_

_and the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground._

King Rhoam became more anxious than ever. Everyone knew to be wary of the ancient tribe of the Sheikah, but the Royal Family had been working closely with Impa, Purah, and Robbie for years, and trusted their judgment. With the help of the Sheikah, King Rhoam sent troops to every corner of Hyrule to excavate the land. In each of the mountain regions, they found Ancient Sheikah technology that was clearly meant to aid in their defense; four Divine Beasts. They also found other technology, autonomous Sheikah Guardians that traversed the land on a smaller scale, and brought them back to the Castle to study. 

The prophecy also foretold of the Princess with a sacred power to seal away the darkness, as many had done before in the past. With this revelation, Zelda was directed to her new profession of studying religion and ancient legends. Her father assigned her a tutor, who taught her how to meditate and pray to the Goddesses, so that she may find a way to unlock her power.

For the next few years, she didn’t have much freedom outside of her duties as Princess, but couldn’t for the life of her understand why. She wanted to play with the knights-in-training, swinging blunt swords wildly at the practice dummies. She wanted to go on risky adventures with Impa, travel up to the top of Dueling Peaks and study the night sky. Whenever she pressed her father about it, he would get very angry and insist she prioritize her devotions. 

While it was interesting at first, Zelda grew restless at her lack of progress. What did interest her, however, was the mysterious Ancient Sheikah technology that littered their front lawn. She spent many of her evenings alongside scientists who came from all over Hyrule to study the technology, learning whatever she could. While the Sheikah welcomed her presence at the camp, she was caught multiple times by Royal Guards and reprimanded by the King soon after. 

“You are truly clueless as to what we are up against! You must prepare for the dangers that lie ahead!” He forbade her to leave the Castle, and would not hear her protestations. 

It wasn’t until a particular knight-in-training pulled the legendary sword from the ground that she started to realize the gravity of the situation. King Rhoam had already spent a considerable amount of time reminding her how little progress she’d made, citing the young boy who could best adults at hand-to-hand combat, now speaking of making him the youngest member of the Royal Guard. “See, _he’s_ committed to his craft. You could learn a thing or two from him.”

The legends always said that the sword could only be retrieved when it was needed, and since the young knight had been chosen by the sword, his role in the upcoming confrontation was clear: he’d be at the fore-front. Zelda’s efforts thus far had yielded much impressive less results, and she couldn’t help feeling defeated in the face of his clear successes. But whatever power he had, it didn’t matter - if she was unable to access her sealing power, then all will have been in vain, and it will be her fault, and her fault only. 

She tried to be patient, as her mother taught her. She tried to listen to what Impa would tell her, “You must trust yourself. Understand yourself. Be honest with yourself.” She tried to quell the fears in her mind, but all she could do was dwell on her inability to do the one thing she was born to do. She was already on edge all the time, waiting for Ganon to pop out of her armoire at any moment. Now she had to worry about being upstaged by a yet-to-be knight who was probably already too big for his britches.

It wasn’t long before the Yiga Clan ramped up its presence and monsters thrived in otherwise uninhabited areas, sensing Ganon was near. King Rhoam decided that each of the Divine Beasts needed its own pilot, and sent Zelda to retrieve their loyalty. The four of them, Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha, and Revali, would be called the Champions, and at the induction ceremony the upcoming Sunday, they would be officially appointed to their positions. 

After the ceremony, Zelda would embark on her mission to the three sacred Springs. It would be her last chance to connect with each of the Golden Goddesses respectively, and hopefully unlock the missing piece to her sealing power.

One night, about a week before the ceremony, Zelda made her way up to the rooftop overlooking the Royal Gardens and the Sheikah technology camp. She would often come here to reflect and look at the stars undisturbed. 

“May I join you?” A Royal Knight walked onto the rooftop and crouched next to her. She didn’t first notice his dirty blond hair, or his bright green eyes, or how corny he looks in his Royal Knight uniform, but the legendary sword strapped to his back. 

“You’re the chosen Hero.” 

He chuckled uncomfortably. “You can call me Link.”

“Zelda.” They shook hands, a small bolt of electricity running through their hands. She looked back at the stars like it never happened. “I suppose it makes sense my father appointed you to the Royal Guard. How old are you anyway?”

“Sixteen.” 

“And do you have any family?”

“My father is stationed in Castle Town right now.” 

“And your mother?”

He was quiet for a moment. “She died when I was young. I never knew her.”

She almost bolted upright, her heart leaping out of its chest. “Mine too. Ten years ago.” She took a deep breath and kept her focus on the night sky, trying to make sense of this strange interaction.

“You must miss her.”

Indeed, she did. She wished for her mother every day. She would try to remember her smile, but she couldn’t tell if it was really hers, or just her own, or if time had morphed the two of them together. Her memories of her felt so fragile, as if they could change or disappear any time. “Yes.” She sighed. “Sometimes thinking of her feels more like devotion than anything I’ve done in the past six years.” She laughed. “I don’t know. That’s probably not very reassuring to hear.”

“It’s alright. I can only imagine how hard it must be.”

They lay in silence for a while before Zelda got cold and decided to go in for the night. Link accompanied her to her room and she thanked him, though she didn’t really know why. They lingered a little too long at her door, taking in the other in the light. He had a soft face, and a gentle way about him. Maybe she had judged him too soon. 

The next day, King Rhoam invited Zelda to his throne room, which was far from empty, as everyone was in preparation for the ceremony, but no one paid them any special attention. The throne itself was empty as King Rhoam sat at his desk, shuffling through papers. 

Zelda approached and curtsied every so slightly, impatient to exchange pleasantries. He asked her to fashion a garment for each of the Champions. It would be made out of the rare bright blue silk to signal their allegiance to the crown. She obliged, accepting the fabric from a nearby attendant. 

“Nothing fancy of course. Oh, and one for Link, who will accompany you to the Springs next month. I believe you’ve met.” He gestured to the knight, who then stepped forward. 

“Sorry?” Zelda lost her breath for a moment, afraid to look in Link’s direction. She considered the time she went to rally the Champions, traveling by heavily-guarded horse-drawn carriage, and noted to herself that she’d rather have no accompaniment at all, especially if the idea of the accompaniment made her stomach lurch unexpectedly. 

King Rhoam neglected to make eye-contact, intermittently marking his ledger. “After much discussion with the council, I decided to appoint him to be your personal guard.” 

She looked at the knight for a second, purposefully missing his gaze as his eyes came around to her, her cheeks burning. “Do I not have a say in the matter?” 

“Link has proven himself to be more than capable of handling anything in his path. I trust him to look after you, even if you’re scaling rooftops.”

Immediately, an awful lump formed in her throat and she glared at Link before turning back to her father. “I believe I am not as incapable as everyone has apparently decided I am.” Her voice was firm.

King Rhoam sighed, long and hard, then looked up at her, pain in his eyes. “Please, Zelda. After everything… there is only one path forward.” They stared each other down, trying to sum up the other’s conviction. Zelda’s nostrils flared and she left in a huff, Link following close behind. 

Once they were far enough out of earshot, she whirled around to him, her teeth gritted. “Who - who do you think you are?” He opened his mouth to speak but she held her hand up, motioning for his silence. “How _dare_ you _trick_ me. I have so _little_ freedom left in this _damned castle,_ and you - you took it from me.” 

“I didn’t mean to -”

“Did you tell him what I said about my mother?” She snapped, turning away.

“Of course not.

She shook her head. “How can I believe anything you say now?”

“I… I’m so sorry. Zelda -”

“ _Princess_.” 

“Princess. My apologies.”

He shut up then. She didn’t know what to say. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she wanted to look at him, to see if his face told the truth, but was afraid he would see right through her. “It seems I do not have a choice in any of this. But I want you to know, if I did have a choice…” 

“I understand, Princess.”

“Good.”

* * *

It has been a long time since then. A long time since Champions, and Hyrule, pent-up jealousy, confusion, frustration. Zelda had been a fool and a coward - she knows that now, but trudging through the Gerudo desert, the moon high in the sky, she can’t help but wish to go back and do it all again, all the same. Walk through the gardens with her mother, tell off her father, work alongside the Champions. Get to know Link again.

She stops at a small oasis with an abandoned campfire, lighting the embers enough to keep her warm. She takes out the Scimitar of the Seven, a beautiful blade constructed after Urbosa’s own that she had nicked from Link’s house before they left. After a hundred years of fighting, she thought she would feel glad to be done, to finally be victorious. But after a century, her heart is still broken, as is her country, and she is no closer to finding peace. 

Nothing can change the past, but what if it didn’t even happen? How foolish she must’ve looked, trying to confess feelings for someone who doesn’t even remember her. Doesn’t he? He’s similar in a lot of ways; he’s loyal and brave, self-sacrificing, patient. But he’s different too. He’s more clever, and thoughtful, and outspoken, and if he felt something for her he probably would have said so by now. She takes a deep breath.

Moonlight bounces off the blade and she holds it up to her face like a mirror. She looks the same. The exact same. After everything she’s been through, how is it even possible? She’s one hundred and seventeen years old. Well, one hundred and eighteen in a few months, and she looks no different now than she did then, as if not a day has passed. 

Link was right though. They hadn’t accomplished much in the past few weeks. What did she expect? She’s never accomplished much at all, and if anything, she’s hindered other’s success. Maybe she should stay out of everyone’s way for a while. Go to Lurelin Village where no one could possibly recognize her. Learn to fish, maybe study the lore of the surrounding area, become a part of the community, just as Link had in Hateno. He seemed happy there. Happy with the home he’d made. Happy without her. 

So she could be too. 

No, nothing can change the past, but the future is yet to be written, and Zelda assures herself whatever she decides, she cannot be stopped this time. She takes the scimitar with a firm grip, and, in one clean motion, chops her hair at the shoulders. She drops the blade, turning around to see the pile of gold that starts to blow away in the breeze. She runs her fingers through what’s left her hair, feeling much lighter now. She shakes it out, throws her hands in the air and dances around the fire, whooping with joy. 

In the distance, Zelda sees a figure approach through the haze. “Link!” She runs toward him, trying to see through the billowing sand. “I’m so sorry for leaving, I hope I didn’t worry you, I…” Slowly, she realizes there is not just one figure, but five or six. Recognizing the white masks and dark red cloaks, she realizes they are part of the villainous Yiga Clan. Before she has a chance to scream, they’ve knocked her out cold.


	10. Courage

Zelda dreams. It’s what she’s good at. Visions of flowing black water and foggy night skies, underwater landscapes and structures towering above her farther than she can see. When it was revealed that she would indeed be the Princess of prophecy, she was taught how to try to contact the divine in her dreams, and trained vigorously. She would often come in and out of cryptic, seemingly prophetic dreams more confused than ever. Flashes of color and bright lights, ominous sounds and temperamental energy always flowed around her. She had no helpful interpretations of her experiences, and no one around her could ever find the connections to the real world, or align any of her descriptions with the classic representations of the divine written over again in books as old as time.

Her past “reincarnations” - whatever that’s supposed to mean, she still has a hard time believing it all - seemed to be pretty successful in this department. Not many records survived the Great Flood, and legends were few and far between, but the lasting Sheikah members told stories of a Princess who battled the shadows, one who faced Ganon in Dragon-form, one who fought alongside the Hero, all having a strong bond with the Spirit Realm. Despite her earnest attempts, clarity evaded her, and she had all but given up. 

Everything changed when she saved Link, unlocking her powers at the very last moment to shield him from the powerful beam of a guardian. In a strange, abstract way, it was clear then how to connect with her divine power, and when she went to the Castle to face Calamity Ganon, she knew exactly what to do. 

Over many years, Zelda’s power matched that of the great evil and they were locked in an ever-present battle. She doesn’t remember much of this time. But when Link awoke, so did she, and she found dreams coming to her again. Oftentimes, she dreamt of Hylia showing her how the final battle would go down, when it was time. These dreams were repetitive, and tiring. On occasion, she would dream of Link. Running, climbing, cooking, sleeping. Quick snippets of him. She would try to reach out, and sometimes, oh, sometimes… 

_Link…_

He would look up, as if he actually heard her voice. Could he hear her? Did he know it was her? How long had it been? Then he would disappear, and she would slip back into dormancy, keeping Ganon ever at bay. 

Now, Hylia comes to her in her dreams again, a figure of light that seems more familiar than her own reflection. _You are in grave danger._ Appearing out of nowhere, the Great Deku Tree flies past her, dissolving as quickly as it comes. She spots the three dragons in the distance, curiously hovering above the Castle.

Then, there’s Link. He’s trudging through sand, a look of stoic determination on his face. Could it be him? Or just a vision? She tries to reach out, her voice echoing inside her head, _Link…_

He comes closer and closer, close enough that she could reach out and touch him, were she really there. He stops suddenly, his chest stiffening as he puts his hand to his stomach. Then, he pushes on, the vision slowly dissipating around Zelda, followed by light, light, light,

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

She wakes with a start, but manages to keep her eyes closed. She’s sitting up against a cold wall, the floor slick. Wherever she is, it’s dark, but she can hear the sound of water flowing in the distance. She feels restraints around her wrists, and the casual murmuring of Yiga soldiers nearby gives her a jolt of adrenaline. 

She cautiously opens her eyes, and they slowly adjust to the darkness around her. The cavern is lit up by luminous stones, glowing green-ish blue. They are unlike the ones she’s seen on the surface - less corrupted, brighter, and huge.

Her wrists are tied together behind her back with rope. She’s wearing the same trousers and shirt she had dawned the night before, but her shoes are gone. She tries to get to her feet, sliding up the wall as quietly as possible. 

“When do you think we’ll go to the Castle?”

“You know as much as I do.”

Zelda feels along the wall for a sharp enough edge to cut the rope on. 

“Do you hear something?”

“The Princess?”

She finds a rock jutting out from the wall and starts to rub the rope against it, which proves to be just flimsy enough. She breaks free as two men round the corner to see her. To her surprise, they look like normal Sheikah men rather than Yiga Clan soldiers, with the traditional garb and face tattoos. “Who -?”

“Get her!” One shouts, the sound echoing through the various cavities surrounding them. Zelda trips, catching herself on a luminous rock. Whatever they are, they are clearly unfriendly. Her mind scrambles to remember what Urbosa taught her about self-defense. One of the men grabs her arm and she flails it toward his face, knocking him back. The other contorts his hands into different shapes, whispering to himself. Before he has the chance to complete the sequence, Zelda smacks him clean in the jaw and knees him in the groin. “Gah!” He falls to the ground. 

Hearing footsteps, Zelda runs in the opposite direction, trying to follow her instincts through the dimly-lit tunnels. She slows down trying to take in her surroundings. As the luminous stones begin to fade away, she finds herself in near-darkness. Two more guards - are they Yiga? Or Sheikah? - run up on her from behind. “Gotcha!” They tumble toward her and she ducks to the left just in time. 

“You’ll never get out of here, princess,” one threatens. “These tunnels go on for miles.” 

She swipes the air, trying to find where her opponents are in the dark. She fields a close-call of a sickle swiping at her ankles. She backs up, closing her eyes, planting her feet on the ground, trying hard to focus on what she can hear. The sound of each step reverberates off the tunnel walls. She thrusts her full force in front of her, hitting one of the guards square in the chest with her shoulder, knocking the wind out of him. 

The other jumps in front of her and swings, but she intercepts his arm and twists it behind him. With her other hand, she grabs his hair and slams his head into the side of the cave, leaving him slumped against the wall. She hears yelling again, and sprints down the next tunnel with her hands out in front of her.

She stops after a minute and listens for any more pursuers. Corner after corner, she takes a defensive stance. Tunnel after tunnel, she wonders how long she’s been walking, and if there’s even an exit. Maybe it’s a trap, and she’ll end up back where she started. 

It’s a while before the adrenaline starts to wear off, leaving Zelda shaking and nauseous. Where is she? She must still be in Hyrule, but in all her travels, she’s never been anywhere like this. 

She stops for a moment to assess her wounds. A bloody incision by her wrist, and a few bruises on her arms and hands. She notices there’s a cut on her ankle, which has already begun to scab over - that’s a good sign. She’s fearful, yes, but there’s something else, something more. Something that’s been inside of her forever - something overwhelmingly powerful.

It gets darker and darker, and her feet start to burn underneath the soil. She assures herself she’s going in the right direction, decidedly putting one foot in front of the other. Besides, the Princess can only thrive in the wild. 

* * *

Link doesn’t know if he believes in reincarnation, or all the fairy tales he was told as a kid, but nothing has ever made him question his faith, or lack thereof, quite like the strange compulsion he’s felt since early this morning, when he realized Zelda was gone. The path was made clear to him then, and he’s on it, whether it makes sense or not.

Questions cycle through his mind ad nauseum. Did she run away? Or was she kidnapped? If it’s the latter, the Yiga Clan hideout is in the opposite direction, and there isn’t really anything where he’s headed. Yet, he finds himself continuing in the direction of the unknown, trying to trust that it will lead him to Zelda.

Perhaps he’s always felt this way. He vaguely remembers his unique ability to find Zelda any time she would try to evade him, or anyone. He would always find her, without fail. But that was his duty as her knight, as were his orders by the King.

He considers, maybe he felt similarly when he was flitting around Hyrule for those many months. An undeniable, unrelenting force attracted him to the Castle. Every day he would fight the urge to chase the demons in blind with his half-baked sword skills and weak knowledge of what lay ahead. But that was surely nothing more than his commitment to saving the kingdom, of course. He’d, understandably, become quite attached to the kingdom. 

So it’s silly, really, to suggest that there is some supernatural thing that bonds the two, something more than a chance of fate with a legendary sword. 

He shakes his head. For a moment, he thinks he can hear her voice again, the melody that guided him for so long, and his courage is reignited, if only for a moment. It doesn’t matter if he’s imagined it. 

* * *

Link stumbles through the Faron jungle, sword brandished, keeping his eyes peeled. He recognizes the iconic Zonai ruins, those of the ancient civilization littered around Hyrule. The feeling pushing him forward has only intensified, and he thinks she must be close, or else he’s gone absolutely mad. It shouldn’t surprise him so much when he spots her emerging from a trap door in the ground, but his heart skips several beats. The Princess, Princess Zelda, stands not ten feet from him, squinting at the setting sun that pours through the trees. 

When she spots him, his breath catches in his throat. There’s a moment when they’re frozen, unable to believe their luck. But in a flash he’s closed the distance, wrapping his arms around her, holding tight to the back of her shirt. How long has it been now, exactly, since they were in each other’s arms like this? All the memories muddle in his mind.

No words need be spoken between them, just the comfort of the other, feeling their breathing, holding on as if it has been a hundred years since their last embrace.

* * *

It’s dark by the time they make their way to the nearest Stable. Zelda takes care of the cut on her wrist, and Link gathers up materials to prepare some food for the two of them. They bargain with the Stable owner for a wool coat and a pair of boots, which Zelda dawns, shivering. 

Link listens intently as she describes what happened after she left; cutting her hair, getting kidnapped, the Sheikah, the strange underground labyrinth, walking for hours until she made it to the surface. The physical distance between them has grown again, with Zelda sitting on the bench nearby as Link hovers over the fire. Though the feeling inside of him is quelled, if just for a time. 

She watches Link prepare their dinner. “I’m sorry - I did lose your bag -”

He chuckles. “It’s fine. Nothing that can’t be replaced. I’m just glad I found you.” Their eyes lock for a little longer than usual, but it’s Zelda who looks away this time. 

“I’m also… I’m sorry for leaving. I’m sorry to be so much trouble.” She idly scratches at the bandage around her wrist. “How did you find me?” Link purses his lips while he considers what to say. She shrugs it off. “You must be tired of me by now,” she says with a smirk. 

He hands her a dish of stir fry. “Here. Eat.” She takes the bowl, and realizing how hungry she is, tucks in. He sits in front of her, his brow perpetually furrowed. 

“Wow,” he shifts in his seat. “It’s hard to think there’s been an elaborate system of tunnels under our feet this whole time.” He swallows and takes a breath. “Do you think the Sheikah have turned against us?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t know. It was strange. I didn’t recognize any of them. I think… I think I heard more of them… Ten at least, maybe twenty, but I don’t know.”

“Do you think Impa knows anything about it? Should we visit her?”

She opens her mouth apprehensively. “Maybe. If I can’t trust _her_ , then…” She stops and sets her food aside, putting her head in her hands.

Link sits next to her. He tries to think of something good to say, something encouraging. “We’ll… just take things as they come, step by step. What should we do next?”

“Visit the Deku Tree.” Zelda blurts out, then looks for his reaction. He nods, agreeing to her plan. 

“Your hair… You look really good, by the way.” He says as he stands, almost too quiet to hear.

She sits up, remembering again what she did just the night before. It already feels so natural to her, the short golden locs springing effortlessly from her head. She smiles at Link. “Thank you.”

* * *

They stay the night at the Stable, but Link doesn’t sleep much. His head spirals with more questions. Who are those people? Are they still looking for Zelda? What do they want with her now? He spends the night sitting upright next to Zelda’s bed, dozing off only to be jolted awake by a bird’s song or a creak in the floorboards.

In the morning, Zelda wakes to Link standing over her, inspecting the bruises on her skin, which had become quite pronounced overnight. “Goddesses, are you alright?”

“Good morning to you, too, Link.” She sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the sharp pain in her ankle. Glancing up at him again, she sees he won’t let this go. “It’s fine, I’m fine. Let’s get going.”

He follows her outside. “Did you… why didn’t you tell me you fought them? How many were there?”

“I don’t know… a few.”

“A _few_?”

She stops and turns to him, summoning her steel-hard conviction as she stares him down. “I’m stronger… more capable than you think.”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“I want to learn how to use a bow and arrow. And maybe… a sword."

Link bites his tongue and steps back, considering this. “Yeah... You know, you’re right. I have…” he smiles then. “I have clearly underestimated you. I apologize for that.”

She bites her lip, glaring at him. “You don’t have to condescend…”

“I’m not!” He studies her. “You just… never fail to surprise me.” 

She blushes and looks away before checking his expression for sarcasm once more. “Okay.” She mirrors his smile, and after a tense few seconds, they part. 

Link goes up to the Stable owner to ask if they can borrow a couple horses. Zelda wanders off, looking around the Stable area. 

“Link?” She walks over to where he is. “Was there anyone else here last night? I don’t recall Stables ever being so… quiet?” 

Sure enough, there isn’t another soul in the entire area, save the Stable owner, who speaks up, “We haven’t had many customers lately. I’m not sure why.”

“That is strange.” Link comments, then, seeing the worry in Zelda’s eyes, feels a fire lit beneath him. “We should get going. Thank you.” He nods to the man who nods back. They retrieve the horses and start North, toward the Lost Woods.


	11. Of Friends and Allies

Hyrule is eerily still. The sun is blazing down as our heroes trot along in silence, uneasy by the subtle lack of wildlife. When they reach the Dueling Peaks, they board their borrowed horses at the Stable and decide to continue on foot to Hateno Village, where they can pick up supplies. They take the southern route to Link’s house, as the dense forest easily lends itself for cover. 

“Take this.” Link hands her his Forest Dweller’s Bow. “Just in case.” 

Her eyes light up at this. “Just in case,” she repeats. 

There’s an absence of squirrels scurrying through the trees, and Link can’t remember the last time he’s seen a deer. At every crack of a tree branch, he squats down, and Zelda does the same. “Did you hear that?” She nods. They listen for a moment, hear nothing more, then carry on. 

Zelda walks up to the cliff overlooking Hateno Tower and the surrounding area. The monster’s camps that Link had previously wiped out are thriving once again. Clearly, whatever controls the Blood Moon has yet to be defeated. It adds to her ever-present feeling of dread. She’s unable to imagine a world where Ganon returns, where her efforts the past hundred years are reduced to nothing but busy work. “I’m glad we went this way.” She squints, trying to make out the spots where smoke rises from the trees. 

“Are you saying you couldn’t take them?” Link teases.

“I’d get a few good hits in!” She punches his shoulder. “I’m sure _you_ would fare just fine, huh.”

He chuckles and waves her off, turning down the path again. “I don’t mind avoiding them. They’re not hurting anyone, anyway.”

“Not yet,” Zelda points out. When he doesn’t respond, she continues. “Don’t you think it’s a bit foolish to put your faith in incarnations of evil?” Her tone is playful, but when Link looks back to reply, she can tell he’s not in the joking mood.

“You know that’s not what I mean.” He looks past her, searching for the right words. “It is strange, but it seems they may be… Like, sometimes I see them sit together to share stories or a meal. At night… I’ve even seen them dancing around the fire together.” He motions to be quiet as they crouch behind a nearby tree. He nods toward a lone Bokoblin, standing idly at his post. Behind him, a few others rest around an open fire.

Zelda readies her bow. “Now I can show you my skills!” She whispers. 

Upon seeing her wielded bow and arrow, he stifles a laugh. “I don’t -”

Her jaw drops but she smiles, pouting as she lowers her weapon. “You _have_ gone soft on me, haven’t you!” 

He shakes his head, leading them the long way behind the hill. Zelda follows, narrowing her eyes at his tactics. She watches as he keeps his attention on the course ahead, constantly scanning the area. “I have to say, your compassion surprises me. I didn’t know you thought about that sort of thing.”

Link smirks. “Was I quite blood-thirsty before?”

She laughs. “No, I just -” 

As they round the bend to Hateno Village, Zelda is interrupted by the sight of a series of yellow tents set up in the outskirts, topped with bright orange pennants. The stillness of the forest is forgotten as Gerudo soldiers circle bonfires, chatting happily to each other as they make supper. The smell of roast chicken travels up the hillside to them, the whole scene dimly lit by the setting sun. She throws Link a quizzical look, but he seems just as shocked. 

“Hey!” They spot Riju, the young Gerudo Chief, waving from the bottom of the hill, her smile spreading from ear to ear. They walk down to her tent where she sits upon a kind of throne, less extravagant than the one in Gerudo Town, but still pointedly luxurious compared to the conservative architecture of Hateno Village. Her tent is framed by lamps and plates of Gerudo delicacies; durian tarts, voltfruit pie, and various roasted birds. 

“Ah… thank goodness you made it here safely!” She hugs Link. “Buliara and I were worried sick!” They look to Buliara, her ever-stoic personal guard, who gives them a simple nod as she towers over them. “Princess Zelda! It is an honor to finally be in your presence.” She bows politely. “I am so thankful to know you are now safe.”

Zelda’s face gets hot as she bows in return. “Chief Riju, thank you. I believe I owe you my sincerest apologies for -”

“Nonsense!” She sits down again, gesturing as if more than the four of them are present. “The Yiga will pay for this, I can promise you that. My people have been terrorized for far too long. I can only imagine what you have endured.” She closes her eyes for a moment, taking a breath. Buliara gives her an encouraging smile. “I am determined to do everything in my power to keep my people safe.” She sits down.

“Of course.” Zelda sits and Link does the same. “It is so kind of you to make the trip here, I hope it was not too much trouble.” 

“Oh not at all! We were able to safely transport your horses as well!” She gestures to the horses in the stable next to Link’s house. “Did Link not inform you of our… pending alliance?” 

Zelda looks to Link, who raises his eyebrows defensively. 

“It is not an issue. I’d much prefer to tell you myself anyway!” She takes a long pause. “It is clear our work with the Divine Beasts, and Calamity Ganon was just the beginning. I want to assure you that the Gerudo people will be behind you every step of the way. Many of our highly skilled soldiers have volunteered to stand on the front lines against whatever comes at you next. Whether that’s a… a mechanical menace, or a giant flying lizard, or a beast of malice! It is for the good of all of Hyrule!” 

“I am elated to hear you say so. I’m sure your help will be invaluable to us. Though I fear most of the work that needs to be done lies in the mundane; building villages and infrastructure to connect the settlements around Hyrule.”

Riju shakes her head up and down as if she understands what that entails. 

Link takes a breath in. “So is it safe to say you’ve settled into the position of Chief rather comfortably?”

She lets out a big sigh, then laughs. “I suppose I am under a bit of pressure. I forget that maybe the only people who can understand my predicament are you two.” 

Zelda gives her a gracious smile, embodying the recognizable grace that she carries as she reaches out to reassure the girl. “I’ve heard so much about the work you’ve done, and it is nothing less than inspiring. I… I knew Champion Urbosa personally, and I want you to know how proud of you she would be.”

Riju gives her a soft smile. “Thank you, Zelda. Uh - Princess -”

“Just call me Zelda.”

* * *

It’s not long before Riju excuses herself for the night. Luckily they’re able to sort through some of the logistics before Buliara quickly ushers Link and Zelda away.

Link watches as Zelda trudges up the hill. “Want to rest? I can go check on Purah and Symin.” She gives him a pained look he can’t read. “I’ll be back soon.” Taking a deep breath and nodding, they part at the door to his house. 

Walking through Hateno, his heart feels heavy. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed the town while he was gone. The town that had welcomed him when he was nobody - at least to him. He looks up to the Ancient Tech Lab to see the blue flame still lit and the lights on inside. That’s a good sign.

He makes quick work of climbing to the top of the hill. As he rounds the edge to stand, he hears a crash. Probably just Purah, doing another one of her experiments…

Link opens the door to see that the lab had been completely ransacked, all but abandoned. He quickly checks around Symin’s workspace, finding nothing. He goes outside and up the stairs to the room at the top. Purah’s notebook is gone, save a few sketches littering the floor. No sign of the scientists.

When he comes back down, there’s a lone Yiga clan soldier rifling through some papers. He draws his sword. “What are you doing here?” 

The Yiga soldier disappears immediately, reappearing a few feet away with his sickle in hand. Link easily dodges his attack. “Why are you here? Where are -” The soldier disappears and reappears behind him.

“There are more important questions, such as… Where’s your little princess?” He hisses, swiping wildly at Link. At mention of her, Link swiftly turns his sword and knocks him in the head with its hilt. He stumbles back. “Not very… _clever_ of you to leave her unattended, don’t you think?” And with that, he’s vanished, leaving nothing but a banana behind. 

_Zelda._

Link is already out the door, his heart pounding in his ears as he jumps off the cliff to paraglide down to Hateno Village. His vision is blurry with adrenaline, but he knows the way like the back of his hand. He hits the ground already in a sprint, past the Bolson Construction models and over the creaky bridge that connects to the house over the pond. 

He bursts open the door to see Zelda in one of his sweaters, sitting at the table, sleepily enjoying a cup of tea. She perks up at the sight of him. “Is… everything okay? Link?”

Sweat drips down his brow as he catches his breath. “Yes - just - stay here.” He leaves again to do a thorough sweep of the area. It was abnormal for a Yiga soldier to be in a heavily populated area, but it seems nothing is out of the question these days. After a few minutes, he heads back inside where Zelda is waiting, a worried expression on her face. “Well?”

He sighs, taking a moment to collect himself. “Sorry if I scared you. There was a Yiga soldier.”

“At the tech lab? What happened? Are Purah and Symin okay?”

He shakes his head. “They weren’t there.”

“Oh.” She sets her tea down. He takes a breath and sits next to her, neglecting to disarm himself, in case the Master Sword is needed at a moment’s notice.

Zelda abruptly stands. “We’ll go to Kakariko Village tomorrow, then.”

Link agrees, though it doesn’t do much for the pit in his stomach.

* * *

They get to Kakariko Village around mid-day on horseback. The small town bustles with Sheikah carrying baskets of food and laundry and supplies, stopping to say hello to each other, making polite conversation. 

“Why can’t I shake this terrible feeling that I have?” Zelda asks as they make their way down to Impa’s house. 

Link knows it’s a rhetorical question, but answers anyway, as he feels the same way. “I don’t know.” 

When they knock on the door, a small Sheikah girl emerges and wraps them both in a hug. “Oh thank Hylia you’re here. We tried to get a message to you but you’ve been just about all over the place, huh! Please come inside, come inside.” They follow Purah inside Impa’s house, where they’re surprised not to see her in her usual seat. Symin and Robbie loiter in the corner with a few Sheikah soldiers, talking in hushed voices. 

“Where is she?” Zelda asks, unable to hide the panic in her voice.

In an unusual fashion, Purah keeps her mouth shut and ushers them to a part of the room that’s been partitioned off, where Impa lies asleep in bed. Paya stands dutifully beside her, adjusting and readjusting the blankets just so. 

“Is she okay? What’s going on?” Zelda questions them.

“Yes, well -” Paya walks toward them, her hands folded politely in front of her. “I mean, she’s not suffering. She… she…” Paya’s face twists up as she tries to hold back tears. 

“She is quite old, Princess,” Robbie steps in behind them. “It is a pleasure to see you again, even under the circumstances.” He bows slightly to Zelda who gives him a polite nod in return.

“She’s been asking to see you - both of you.” Paya steps out of the way as they get closer to Impa. Her aged skin hangs loosely on her face with a slightly grayish hue. 

“Is there nothing that can be done?” Zelda kneels at the bed, taking Impa’s hand in hers. 

“If Impa had wanted to try the anti-aging rune, _maybe -_ ” 

“It’s surely not the time for that, Purah,” Robbie scolds her. She pouts, muttering an apology under her breath. He turns to Zelda and says matter-of-factly, “I don’t believe so, unfortunately. But we will do everything we can to make sure she is comfortable.”

“Is that my dear Zelda I hear?” Impa opens her eyes, her whole face spreading into a smile. 

“Yes, yes it’s me, Impa.” Zelda leans in closer to her. “What happened? Just a few weeks ago, you were…”

“Ahh… nature is a strange thing, my dear.” She tries to sit up, coughs, then closes her eyes. “Link… It is good to see you, too. Unfortunately, I do not have much time.” 

“Goddesses, I am so sorry. I should have been here, looking after you. I’ve been - all we’ve encountered is rejection, loss. And - and - I’m so sorry, Impa,” Zelda weeps, wiping her wet face on her sleeve.

“Now stop it with that nonsense.” She reaches up to stroke her hair. She’s very slow with her words, taking care with each one. “I couldn’t be more proud of you.” Zelda buries her face in the blankets, sobbing into Impa’s arms. 

After a moment, Link kneels next to the bed as well. He realizes he’s been crying, tears streaming down his face and puddling between his tunic and the leather strap that crosses his chest. “Are you… in any pain?” He asks, though he knows the answer. 

“No, no, don’t worry. Paya has been taking wonderful care of me.” 

Paya nods, then frowns. “Excuse me a moment.” She rushes off.

“Yes, uh… we all uh…” Robbie stammers, then leaves them be, Purah close behind. 

Impa returns her attention to Link and Zelda. “Please… listen now. Both of you.” Zelda lifts her head, sniffling. Link leans in. “You two will soon realize how little is certain in this world… if you have not already.”

“Do you mean the other Sheikah?”

A flash of familiarity crosses Impa’s eyes before she nods solemnly. “Many still harbor resentment to Hyrule for the events of ten-thousand years ago.”

“When the Kingdom oppressed the Sheikah after the Great Calamity,” Link confirms. 

“There is much that is to be revealed… but if nothing else, you will have each other.” 

There is a long pause. The list of responsibilities has grown between the two, and it weighs on them now more than ever before. 

“How are we supposed to do this without you?” Zelda whispers. “There’s never… you’ve never… you’ve always been there… for me.” 

“Oh Zelda, dear Zelda…” Impa reaches out to hold her face in her hand. “You don’t need me anymore.” She looks her in the eyes. “You are already everything you need.” 


	12. A Guiding Light

The following days are spent in preparation for Impa’s mortuary rites. Zelda keeps to herself, spending her time sorting through Impa’s things alongside Paya. But Impa was never much for material things. 

Since Sheikah live unusually long lives, it is an incredible event when one passes. The traditions they practice are almost as old as time itself. 

“It is… a time to celebrate the life that they lived, the impact they had.” Purah explains what will happen the next day as Link helps her carry pumpkin ale up from the cellar. “It won’t be the same here without her, but we can appreciate all she’s done for us.” She smiles but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. 

That night, they meet to discuss the next steps. Zelda states that she and Link must go to the Lost Woods to see the Great Deku Tree, who will hopefully be able to shed some light on the situation. “We’ll leave tomorrow, after the service.” 

“You’re not going to stay for the party?” Symin asks, concerned. 

“Well…” 

Purah shakes her head. “Oh you must stay, Zelda. It’s important you be here.” 

“You won’t regret it,” Robbie adds. After a bit of cajoling, she reluctantly agrees. Link wonders if she learned her stoicism from the Sheikah, as he has yet to see her break character, so to speak. He’s almost as good at playing the Hero as she is the Princess. 

* * *

The memorial service is at dawn, just as the sun peeks out over the horizon, spreading pinks and purples across the cloudy morning sky. A few guards carry Impa’s body to the top of the hill overlooking Kakariko Village with the procession close behind. Villagers crowd around to view the ceremony, some standing on the Shrine to get a better look. 

The ritual that follows is one Link has only read about in books. Three Sheikah dressed in full ceremonial regalia kneel beside the body to make the points of a triangle. Paya kneels by the head, her arms outstretched. The other two, who Link does not recognize, do the same on either side of her feet, turning toward the center. 

The three move their hands in geometric patterns, creating a swirling blue light that oscillates between them. Soon the glowing mist settles onto the body in front of them. They then join hands, chanting an old prayer that Link doesn’t know. He glances at Zelda, who is whispering it, eyes closed. 

Many stay all day to pay their respects, though most of the villagers return to prepare for the evening.

The memorial celebration is held in front of Impa’s house, where there is enough room for a dozen tables and enough room to dance. Everyone scurries around in preparation, trying to avoid the children whose shenanigans never cease. Villagers carry out chairs from their homes, followed by dishes of meat and vegetables and casseroles and sweets. They string up lamps and colorful ribbons between the trees, illuminating the area in a warm glow. 

Those who can play instruments get together to coordinate the music. There’s a couple horns, a few odd string instruments, and a harp. Together, they play upbeat songs passed down through generations. 

As the sun goes down, everyone comes out to join in the festivities. Link starts to see just how much joy Impa brought to the community, the kind of joy they clearly feel compelled to sustain. Many share personal anecdotes about Impa, times they didn’t know who else to turn to and Impa helping them without a second thought. 

Eventually, Zelda comes out of the house wearing a blush pink summer dress she must have borrowed from Paya. Link watches as she hesitates, looking over the jovial scene. When her eyes finally meet his, she smiles, walking down to greet him. They get a couple pieces of pie and sit at a table near the back. Purah, Robbie, and Symin join them shortly after. 

“I have a story I’d like to share.” Dorian, one of Impa’s most trusted guards, gets up to speak. He has a kind, gruff voice that gets everyone’s attention. The music dies down and the majority of the village listens intently. He talks about how he used to be part of the Yiga Clan. Initially, he came to Kakariko Village to spy on the Sheikah here, but quickly came to care for the people here. He fell in love with a local woman, got married, had two children, and lived happily for a few years. He soon confessed to Impa his true identity and she helped him cut ties with the Yiga. But the Yiga held a grudge. 

“They tried to blackmail me into giving them more information, and when I refused, they dealt their most severe punishment. To take the life of the one I loved most. The mother of my children.” He takes a moment to compose himself, clearing his throat. “In the Yiga Clan, they teach that love is nothing more than weakness. Her love gave me the strength I needed, and without her... I was lost.” He takes a breath. “Always compassionate, Impa offered me the position of personal guard, and with her help, I was able to continue a life here.”

As Link looks over the small crowd, he sees no signs of judgment or callousness, just understanding and love, even admiration. It fills up his heart to the brim. He looks to Zelda, who watches on with a neutral expression. 

“But almost a few months ago, they came to me once again. Scared for the lives of my children, I gave in, giving them information on Link, and the heirloom that once resided in Impa’s house. Luckily, well - Link was there to save the day.” He bows his head to him appreciatively. “But I was so… _ashamed_. I was ready to pack up and leave the following night if I had to, because Impa had given me her trust, and I…” He shakes his head. “Instead, I was honest… and she understood. We worked together to increase security in the area. She made sure my girls felt safe.” His eyes start to well up. “Somehow, she forgave me. She saw the good in me, something I still have trouble seeing. I hope to… express how grateful I was, how grateful I still am, by continuing to serve the people here however I can.” He raises his glass. “To Impa.” 

Slowly, the villagers stand, raising their glasses. Paya adds, “And to Dorian.” 

Zelda stands as well, going through the motions. As she is about to sit, all eyes are suddenly on her. She quickly realizes they expect her to say something. 

She forces a smile, taking a long pause before speaking. “It is absolutely splendid to see your community thrive. It is all I can hope for.” She watches their expectant faces and tries to sound like the leader they expect her to be. “I am so thankful to hear your stories, to hear of times Impa has helped you. She was very generous with her love, even to those who put her in harm’s way.” At this, she is met with mumbles and confused looks. “I - I do not mean to imply you aren’t deserving of forgiveness, Dorian, simply that…” 

“I apologize, Princess, if I have offended you. I assure, you my intentions going forward are nothing but -” Dorian sputters.

“No, no, there is no need to… I just…” She looks for the words and comes up empty. “I apologize. Thank you.” She sits down.

Robbie stands and raises his glass. “To Impa!” Everyone echoes him and takes a drink. “Now who wants to dance?” Robbie sings, excusing himself to dance. The music starts up again and some join him, but most go back to chatting amongst themselves. 

The full moon rises above them, its light contrasting the warmth of the lanterns. Zelda quietly excuses herself to the house. Link waits only for a moment before following. 

She steps inside, then reaches back to hold the door open. “Must you follow me everywhere?” She sighs as he catches up to her. “I’m sorry, that isn’t fair.”

“I just want to make you’re okay.” He stands at the door. The house feels empty without Impa, not physically, but as if there’s a void where her energy once was.

Zelda sits on the step in front of Impa’s chair, running her hands through her hair. “That was really bad, wasn’t it.”

“No.” She gives him a look which he gives right back. “It was fine. Dorian is fine.”

She sighs. “I just keep thinking…” 

“That’s no good.” 

She sighs again. “It’s… I think about all the times I’ve put people in danger for no good reason.” She gestures to him. “You… Impa… these people. These are good people.” 

“They are.” Link walks over and sits next to her. 

“And… Everything the Champions went through! I can’t believe I expected Dorephan’s forgiveness to come so easily. I thought everyone would… We’ve been gone for a century and have nothing to show for it!” She keeps messing with her hair until it’s tangled up around her face like a lion’s mane. “After all the mistakes I’ve made, after all the harm I’ve caused…” Her mouth twitches as if she is about to cry. “All the times I let her down… she still believed in me, too.” 

“Of course she did.”

Zelda shakes her head. “I didn’t deserve it. I don’t deserve anyone’s faith.”

“Okay… I don’t know about that.” 

“It’s true!”

Link scoffs. “How?” 

She frowns. “I don’t exactly know how to use my powers, Link.” 

“That doesn’t matter.” 

“What?” 

“That’s not why people follow you.” He turns to her, trying to look her in the eyes. “No one cares as much as you do about the people of Hyrule. If there is anyone who can lead us, it’s you. Not because you’re the Princess, but because you’re… you’re _you_.”

“You have such a way with words.” She smirks, wiping her face with the edge of her dress. They sit for a moment, sorrow filling the empty space. 

“I’m sorry, Zelda.” He tries to sound as sincere as possible. 

“I know.” She shrugs half-heartedly. “Me too.”

* * *

They leave on horseback the following morning after saying goodbye to their dear friends. “We’ll stay in contact,” Zelda reassured them. “Let us know if there’s anything we can do.” Robbie said the same, and Purah gave them both a big hug. After Paya loaded them up with leftovers from the night before, they were on their way. 

It’s late in the afternoon when they start to make their way along the Squabble River, through the Dueling Peaks. They round the bend, keeping an eye out for monsters. 

“I talked to Dorian yesterday,” Link says. “About the Yiga clan. He said he doesn’t know what they’re planning.”

“Hm.” She pauses. “Do you trust him?”

“I do.” 

“Well, we’ll have to… Wait, do you see that? Up there?”

Link looks to where she’s pointing: a spot next to the river with some trees and rocks, and something else he recognizes easily, “Malice.” When they come upon it, they can see the red and purple goo spill out over the rocks along the river, seemingly without a source. “It’s probably just leftover from before.”

“Maybe.” Zelda studies it from a distance. “But wouldn’t we have seen it when we came through here last?” 

Link shrugs, realizing that the feeling of unease that had accompanied them home a week before had never really left. They continue on, hoping to get Riverside Stable by nightfall. 

* * *

All across Hyrule, many feet underground, red malice twists through the cracks in the earth, upsetting the bedrock. Many animals have gone into hiding, finding safety together in numbers. The Yiga Clan is deep in preparation, forging weapons and stocking their arsenals. It is far too late to stop it now.


	13. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda go to the Lost Woods to meet with the Great Deku Tree.

The next morning, they get on the road early enough and make their way along the Hylia River. It’s a dreary overcast day. Zelda had donned another fieldwork outfit Impa had saved for her and Link decided to follow her lead and wear his Champion’s tunic. The bright shade of blue that had united the Champions during the Calamity is only worn by the two of them now, but Link would be lying if he said it doesn’t bring him some comfort. 

Noticing Zelda has been quiet for quite some time, Link tries to think of something to say. He assumes she’s still grieving Impa’s passing, which he doesn’t blame her for, but when he brings it up, she seems uneager to discuss it further. Perhaps she’s affected by the uneasy atmosphere that has yet to disperse, or maybe she’s anxious about what the Great Deku Tree will say. Anyone would be overwhelmed, and he recognizes there’s nothing he could very well say to make it all better. So he settles for something mundane. 

“Shouldn’t be long now. You can tell by the fog as it rolls in,” he says, pointing up ahead.

Zelda jumps, then nods. “Right.”

A while passes. “Are you okay?” He dares to ask. 

“Mhm.” She focuses on the road ahead of them.

“Okay.” Link falls behind, turning his head to the sky, considering doing something he hasn’t done in a long time - pray. He closes his eyes, trying to empty his mind.

… _Hylia, please…_

“Did you say something?” Her head whirls around, her short blonde hair whipping at her cheek. 

He lurches forward, causing his horse to speed up slightly, his heart thumping hard against his ribcage. “No?”

“Strange. I thought I heard… I don’t know.”

* * *

It is early in the evening when they arrive at the Lost Woods. Though they aren’t able to see anything through the dense fog that pours out from the forest, Link walks confidently ahead. At the entrance, a single standing torch is alit with flame. Link picks up a torch conveniently placed nearby and lights it.

“It’s a little tricky,” he says, offering his spare hand. She takes it. As they walk in, Zelda can feel the weight of the magic that lives here. The wind howls against their ears as he leads them through, his path seemingly random as it twists around the trees. They resemble faces, the trees, their branches like claws as they reach out to her. She looks back to Link, who doesn’t seem worried at all, which comes as a comfort to her. 

Finally, sunlight cascades onto the forest floor, breaking through the heavy fog and illuminating their path forward. Small wooden figures with leaf masks start to pop out from behind the trees, squealing and chirping before disappearing again. 

The last time Zelda visited Korok Forest, it was to return the legendary sword to the ground so that Link could retrieve it when he woke. It will forever be etched in her memory: the day Hyrule fell, the day that she lost everything. Though now, as they walk toward the triangular platform in the clearing up ahead, light bathes the lush green of the forest just the same as it did on that day, just as beautiful as she remembers. She glances to Link, who now fearlessly carries the sword on his back. He notices her eyeing him and squeezes her hand. 

They approach the Great Deku Tree, which towers above them. Link watches Zelda’s face closely as she takes a deep breath, preparing herself. 

A smile appears on the visage of the tree, bark contorting around its face as it suddenly comes to life. “Oh ho ho,” The Great Deku Tree chuckles, his branches rustling as he stretches out. “I have been waiting for you.” His voice vibrates in their chests. 

“Yes,” Zelda sets her shoulders. “I am sorry for not coming sooner.”

“You have been through much. You need not apologize.” Delicate pink leaves fall freely from his branches as he stretches. When he speaks, he takes great time with his words. “I am thankful you’ve safely found your way.” Zelda bows her head. “Though I fear I do not have good news for you.” 

She looks up at him. “So it’s true.”

He nods slowly, the tree bark moving easily with him. “There are ancient forces at work… the likes of which Hyrule has not seen for many thousands of years.”

“You mean the Yiga Clan,” Link says.

“They will play a significant part in it, yes.” The Great Deku Tree leans forward. “I’m sure you both are familiar with the legends of the Hero and the Princess.”

Link and Zelda look at each other, and back to the tree. They nod. 

“Just as we have our legends of heroes and princesses across time, as do they.” He leans back and closes his eyes as he recounts knowledge older than himself. “They have their own legends of shadows cast across Hyrule, those who championed themselves rulers of the light. They harnessed the power of darkness to overtake this land.”

Zelda wrings her hands. “I was under the impression these were nothing more than fairy tales.” 

“They might be,” the Great Deku Tree explains. “Though this doesn’t make them any less true.”

“What can we possibly do?” Her voice shakes ever so slightly.

“I want to assure you, your efforts have not been in vain… Though what will come will challenge you beyond all sense of reason, you are as much prepared as those who have come before you. I am confident that you will know what to do when the moment arises, and you will not fail to save Hyrule once more.” 

They pause as his words sit heavily on their shoulders. 

“Zelda…” He leans forward again, looking her in the eyes. “You must not underestimate the power you have within yourself. I wish you both the best of luck on your journey.”

She nods, unsure of what else to say. When the tree’s settled back, he closes his eyes to rest once more, but before doing so, he says, “I must admit… I am happy to see the two of you together again.” 

* * *

They decide to stay the night in the Korok Forest. The bed the Koroks had made for Link is easily big enough for the two of them, and, comforted by the assured safety of the forest, Link passes out almost immediately. 

It is not until a few hours have passed, perhaps even five or six, when Link wakes to find Zelda missing once again. He has to reassure himself she is most likely taking a walk, not getting dragged underground to a Yiga Clan hideout. He can feel the exhaustion in his legs and shoulders and closes his eyes, figuring he should try to continue to rest.

But the worry itches at him, and he ultimately decides he will not be able to get another wink of sleep until he confirms her location. He swings his feet off the bed and starts to get dressed, pulling on his leather boots and wrapping himself up in his warm green tunic before slipping out of the giant tree. 

Link finds her sitting cross-legged in the forest, her head tilted up to the sky as she leans back on her palms, looking through a small clearing in the trees overhead. She turns to see him and jumps, putting her hand on her chest. “You scared me.” 

“I could say the same.” There’s an accidental bitterness to his tone as he holds out his hand. 

“Sorry,” she concedes as she takes his hand to stand up. “I couldn’t sleep. But it’s a beautiful night.” 

Link looks up to see the clear night sky. The stars are out and the waning moon shines brilliantly onto the deep green of the forest. They stand there for a moment, appreciating the stillness of the night, before Zelda speaks. 

“Sometimes, on clear nights like these, I think of the time Impa brought me to the top of Dueling Peaks to view a meteor shower. It was all her idea, you know, for my sixteenth birthday. I had yet to travel outside of Castle Town.”

“That’s really nice of her.” 

“It was. It really was.” She fidgets with the sleeve of her shirt. “There’s a lot of things… little things that never let you go. Sometimes… I can still imagine my mother clear as day. Every person I’ve lost… it’s as if I carry them with me at all hours, in all places. Goddesses, sometimes I wish I could be free of it. All of it.” She wipes her face with her hand. 

“What do you mean?” 

She looks at him, her eyes a little red. “I just think it must be nice to not be burdened by the weight of those we have lost.” 

Link freezes. She surely can’t mean… 

“That was - I’m sorry.” 

Link narrows his eyes. “Zelda, I - I don’t know how you’ve convinced yourself you’re alone in this but - you’re not. I don’t… I know I don’t remember everything but I know what happened. I’m still -” He shuts his mouth, swallows, then opens it again. “I care… a lot. I - I have to focus on the present so I don’t lose - anyone else.” 

There’s a glint of surprise in her eyes before she looks away. “I’m so sorry, Link.” They stand opposite each other, unsure of what to do next. Zelda decides to sit down again and Link follows, much to her relief. 

After a moment, he asks, “Do you remember the first time we met?” 

“Of course! On the roof, when you found me and _snitched_ to -”

“No - the _first_ time we met.” 

“Was that not the first?” 

“You don’t remember?” He clicks his teeth. He almost can’t believe it. He teases, “Maybe I’ll keep this one for myself, to even the score a little.”

She glares at him. “Oh, come on, out with it now.” 

He gives in, of course, sighing as he turns back to the moon. “It was before I found the Master Sword.” Remembering a time before the Sword is difficult, but this memory feels etched into his mind. “You were in the training grounds, swinging a big fat stick at one of those practice dummies.” He glances at her, trying to gauge her reaction. “I let you borrow my training sword. You were… enthusiastic.”

“That was you? I can’t believe I…” She giggles. “I hid it underneath my mattress. They didn’t find it for months.”

“I’ll tell you what, when they recognized my initials engraved on it, I had to clean out the stables for a week.”

“What else do you remember?” 

“Oh, loads,” Link boasts, searching for details among memories he’s seen in dreams or found in unexpected places. Small wisps of scenes, flashes that tease him. But it’s something. “I remember the time when we were in the Hebra Mountains and forced down a plate of spicy peppers to stay warm. I remember…” He searches his mind. “How when you get frustrated, you count to ten aloud.” He grins. He can feel himself building up his nerve. “I remember how you talked in your sleep, still do. Mostly seems like arguing, which is… adorable.” 

She comes closer, reaching her hand out to tuck his hair behind his ear. He continues, trying to keep his breath steady as she invades his personal space, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth. 

He takes a breath. “I remember listening to you breathe as you fell asleep. I remember…” 

She moves forward, leaning her forehead against his. They sit there like that for a while, their eyes heavy as they are enveloped in the warmth between them. 

In this sanctuary, tucked away from the rising dangers in the world, Link and Zelda share their first kiss in over a hundred years. It is simple, nothing more than a moment of earnest contact interrupted by breathy words and smiles between them. Yet, when asked, in years to come, of the single best kiss he’s ever had the pleasure of experiencing, this is the instance he would cite, without hesitation.

The sun starts to rise, dark blues and purples and pinks scattering across the sky, spreading to even the farthest angles of the horizon, dawning the final day before Ganon makes his fated return.


	14. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda run into some old friends.

The morning is still. As they leave the Lost Woods, the surrounding fog feels less eerie and, rather, surprisingly comforting. They tentatively emerge from the forest to the facade of a sunny day, acutely aware of the sudden absence of safety. After they mount their horses, they start down the dirt road at a notably slower pace than usual. 

Zelda plans their route back to Hateno Village, squinting as she double- and triple-checks the map on the Sheikah slate. Before they’d left, she’d picked a Silent Princess flower to tuck behind her ear, somehow making her more beautiful than ever. Link can’t take his eyes off her. 

She looks up and catches his gaze. “What’s that look for?” 

“Hm?” Snapped back into reality, Link turns away. 

She giggles, watching as the wind blows through the knight’s hair, his feathery locks pushed aside to reveal the tips of his burning ears. 

They decide to stop to have a bite to eat beneath a grove of trees that provide an adequate amount of shade. Zelda unpacks what the Koroks had prepared for them; an assortment of fruits, vegetables, and mushrooms. As soon as she’s had her fill, Zelda retrieves her Forest Dweller’s bow from her pack. “Thought I could get in some more practice before we head back.” She grabs the quiver of arrows and slings it over her back.

Link nods. They both know they should carry on, that stalling is the last thing they should be doing, but they’re unable to resist the small respite.

“I think I’ve gotten better… though I’m not…” She strings up the bow as she talks. “I don’t know.” Holding it up, she considers the trees she could aim at.

“Hm.” Link sets his apple aside and hops up to stand beside her. Since they started training, Zelda had made great progress, finding the positions and angles all but naturally. Still, he reaches out to straighten her stance, slightly pushing her shoulder back and adjusting the height of her elbow. She tries to mitigate her breathing, never able to hide her nerves when Link is so close to her. As he gently nudges her hips with his fingertips, she can feel her head start to swirl. Then, he takes a step back, giving her the go-ahead.

Taking a deep breath, she turns her attention back to the bow. She pulls back the arrow, concentrating hard on the target. When she lets it fly, it splits the bark on the tree across from them. 

“See? You got it.” 

She scoffs and nocks another arrow under his watchful eye, opting for a different technique this time. She quickly glances to him, hoping for his approval before she takes the shot, but he remains stoic, waiting. Finally letting loose the arrow, it hits the same tree, just above the last one. 

He throws his arms out. “That was perfect!” 

She sighs, waving it off. “I still have a lot to learn.” She fiddles with her the string of the bow. “Do you think you could show me again how to do the, um… The long-distance shot?” 

“Sure.” He walks up to her again as she readies her stance, holding out the bow in the direction of a large oak tree in the distance. “So… you’re going to want to hold it up just a bit. Right, like that.” Positioning himself next to her, he slides his hand carefully along her arm, adjusting her grip on the bow. “Then… thinking about the arch of the arrow and… the force behind it.” She can feel his warm breath on her cheek, the stiff callous of his palm against her hand.

“Like this?” She leans into him ever so slightly, letting herself give in to the incessant gnawing in her stomach. He dares to put his other hand on her waist, his lips against her ear.

“Just like that.” He plucks another arrow from her quiver and hands it to her.

Her heart beats in her throat but she holds her stance steadfast. “Are you… _flirting_ with me, young knight?”

He smirks and whispers, “I would never dream of acting so recklessly toward the Princess.” 

“Oh no?” She lowers her bow and turns to him, catching him off-guard. Their faces inch closer together as they whisper back and forth. “What if I were to… request you do?”

“I could probably…” he breathes, glancing at her lips. “- arrange something.” The smell of her so close to him is almost intoxicating and he prays his legs don’t buckle beneath him. 

“Like what?” She uses her free hand to cup his face, then places a small kiss on the other side of his jaw. 

He sighs at her touch. “Like…” 

“Hey!!” They hear a voice from down the way. “Hey! Link!” 

Link and Zelda quickly drop their hands, awkwardly stepping away from each other as they turn to see that it is none other than Beedle, the illustrious trader, in what can only be described as an all-out sprint in their direction. Their pack bounces wildly on their back as they approach. 

“Beedle! It’s been a while!” Link says.

“I -” They nod, panting, hands on their knees as they catch their breath. “I’m so glad - I found you!” They take a few more breaths before standing up straight. “Princess!” Beedle curtsies clumsily. “What joy it is to see you once again!” 

“Good to see you too, Beedle! Is everything alright?” Zelda asks. 

“Yes! I have mail for you!” They sling their pack onto the ground and start to rummage through it. “You’re not easy to find, I’ll tell you what! First I hear you’re in Rito Village, then the desert, then somewhere in Faron. And I don’t technically deliver mail, but…” After a moment their hand emerges with three crumpled scrolls, which he hands to Link. 

He unrolls the first scroll, which is singed at the edges, immediately recognizing the sloppy all-caps scrawl of a Goron. 

LINK -  
I HOPE YOU ARE WELL   
BLUDO TOLD ME YOU AND THE PRINCESS VISITED  
CONGRATS ON BEATING GANON  
BLUDO SAID YOU NEED HELP EXCAVATING THE CASTLE  
I WILL GO TO THE CASTLE WITH A FEW OTHERS   
YOU ARE WELCOME TO MEET US THERE  
YUNOBO 

Link hands Zelda the first letter. “Looks like Yunobo went to the Castle.”

“That’s good news!” Zelda says, reading over the letter. Link opens the second one. 

LINK -  
HOPE YOU ARE WELL  
WE HAVE MADE GREAT PROGRESS WITH THE EXCAVATION  
THERE ARE A FEW ISSUES THAT ARE CONCERNING  
PLEASE MEET US AT YOUR EARLIEST CONVENIENCE   
YUNOBO

He quickly passes it to Zelda as he opens the third one, the date marked as just a few days ago. 

LINK -   
PLEASE COME TO THE CASTLE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE  
IT IS URGENT   
YUNOBO 

Zelda reads over his shoulder. “We should go then, shouldn’t we?” 

Link nods. “We’ll have to tell the others.” He turns back to Beedle and shakes their hand. “I hate to ask, but… would you mind delivering another letter for us?” 

Irritation crosses Beedle’s face before they flash their patented smile. “Of course! Anything for you two!” 

* * *

They make great time on the way to Castle Town, or what is left of it, arriving in the early evening just as the sun starts to dip down toward the horizon. Nothing much is left of the town, save crumbling stone walls and the rotting remnants of wooden fences. They spot a familiar Goron at the edge of the campsite, waving furiously at them. 

“Link! Princess! You got my letters! I’m so glad you’re here!” Yunobo rolls over and scoops up Link to give him a big hug. 

“We can’t tell you how much we appreciate your help,” Zelda says.

“Is everything - okay?” Link manages to get out before Yunobo plops him down on the ground again. 

“Ehh…” Yunobo scratches the back of his head as he looks anxiously toward the castle. Though it’s no longer swirling with malice, its aura is unmistakably menacing. “Don’t thank me just yet.” 

He leads them over to the benches next to the fire pit. Tents and crates scatter the campsite with Goron weapons propped up against them; huge stone mauls too large to wield for most. A few Gorons sit nearby, feasting on rock sirloin.

Yunobo explains that initially the excavation of the Castle wasn’t difficult at all; mostly clearing doorways and removing any potentially-hazardous rubble from the place. 

“It was only when we started to go deeper underground, unearthing tunnels and passageways the likes of which none of us have ever seen… We made it pretty far before… well…” He shakes his head, his face twisted up with concern. 

Zelda sits by the edge of her seat. “What happened?”

“Well, it’s uh…” Yunobo shifts, wringing his hands together as he looks around. “So there was… So we found a… uhhh… an opening in the Castle. All walled-up. Came down easy enough though. And then… When we went down, we… we actually found a ton of luminous stones. I mean, you wouldn’t believe the size of these things. Absolutely humongous. But.” He swallows. “One day, um, it must have been… the third day? Or maybe it was the fourth. Hey, Gilly,” he calls over his shoulder. “Do you remember what day it was? When we…?”

A Goron, who presumably goes by Gilly, calls back, “Third day, boss!”

“Yeah, that sounds right. On the third day we went down and… I mean, it was going pretty well at first. But then… The strangest thing happened.” He gets quiet and looks down. “Malice started seeping from the walls, reaching out for us like it was alive. I’d never seen malice like _that_ before. And when we…” 

Zelda nods, her eyes distant as Yunobo continues. It’s Ganon. It’s definitely Ganon. What else could it be? 

“There was this feeling, like… despair… it felt like…”

“Like it permeated your very being?” Zelda asks. 

Yunobo nods. “Like it’d never leave.”

After more discussion, Link and Zelda decide to go to the Castle themselves. Yunobo’s crew had abandoned a good amount of supplies in the tunnels which they’ll be able to use. Before they leave, he gives them a week’s worth of rations and a couple small oil lamps. 

“Thank you so much, Yunobo.” Link pats him reassuringly on the back. 

“Please be safe,” Yunobo warns. 

Zelda looks into his eyes. “Don’t worry. We’ll take care of this, okay? Just… focus on keeping your people safe. And give Chief Bludo our best.” 

He smiles warily. “Will do.” 

* * *

They go to the Castle, anxious to get there before nightfall. Link is preoccupied, keeping a diligent eye out for potential threats. The last time he was here, he’d saved Zelda after she had battled the Calamity Ganon for a hundred years. It’s only been a few months but it sure feels like a lifetime ago. He looks to Zelda, holding her bow steadily at her side, ready for anything. 

As they walk, Link keeps checking over his shoulder, unable to shake the pervasive wariness.

“I can feel it, too,” she says, reaching out to touch his arm. “Ganon.” 

There’s a snap behind him. Link whirls around to see: nothing. He scans the area, his eyes straining to make out any figures, to no avail. 

“Probably just an animal or something,” Zelda says, knowing full well they haven’t seen an animal in days. 

As they approach the Castle, Link halts, listening again. Seconds pass. Just as he’s about to continue on, a Yiga Blademaster appears out of thin air, slamming down hard in front of them with his Windcleaver. Link reacts quickly, pushing Zelda back as he raises his shield. 

“You didn’t think it’d be so easy, did you?” He spits, readying another attack. Link draws his sword and runs toward him to strike, only for him to disappear at the last second, reappearing a few yards off. 

Yiga soldiers begin to show up in numbers, surrounding the two heroes. Link whirls his sword around, stabbing every which way as the soldiers disappear and reappear around him. 

Zelda pulls up her bow, picking them off one by one. Seeing this, a Yiga soldier scampers over and tries to wrestle her bow away from her. Once he gets a hold of it, he snaps it in half on his knee with a loud crack. “Heheheh!” 

Helpless, Zelda backs up, taking her position of observer once again. She watches as Link takes down the Yiga soldiers. He darts quickly between them, trying to keep an eye on everyone, but more and more approach, overwhelming him with their attacks. 

She watches on as more Yiga Blademasters appear, focusing their strong attacks on the young knight many yards away. She has to do something. She has to. “Stop!” She cries, drawing the attention of the enemy. They start to creep toward her. 

“I’ll take care of him. Grab the girl and go!” A Blademaster knocks Link to his feet again, thrusting his sword in his face. “You won’t always be there to protect the Princess,” he says. Link looks over, watching as the Yiga close in on her.

“Zelda!” 

“Link!” 

He pushes back with his sword, scrambling to get to his feet. Another few soldiers come up behind him. They raise their weapons, ready to be done with the Hero that has caused them so much trouble. At the last second, he sees an almost-blinding light out of the corner of his eye. He looks over to see Zelda floating a couple feet off the ground, her short blonde hair flying around wildly as she conjures the Bow of Light. 

She aims at the Blademaster in front of Link, letting loose an arrow that sparkles as it flies to his chest, making him stumble back before disappearing. She pulls another arrow back, then another, and another, making quick work of the remaining Yiga soldiers. They retreat almost as quickly as they’d arrived. When she’s done, all that’s left is bananas. 

Zelda floats gently back to the ground, eyes closed, the light emanating from every point on her body dimming as she lands. Link’s mouth hangs open, frozen in disbelief. They lock eyes and she smiles. 

He runs over to her, almost hesitant to close the distance between them. “Are you okay?” His heart beats hard against his chest. 

She smiles, her face a mix of shock and exhilaration. “Yes. Are you?” 

He nods. Then, taking her face in his hands, Link desperately brings his lips to hers. She melts into him, smiling against him as she deepens the kiss. In a moment, the world falls away, electricity running through them at every point of contact. Zelda laces her hands around his waist and pulls his body against hers, making his stomach flutter, his head a rush of adrenaline and every inch of him brimming with need. 

She feels it too. It’s been far too long since her fingers weaved through his hair, since she’s tasted his tongue and taken in his exhale. He brings his lips to her neck and she lets out a small gasp. If she could give up her duties as Princess, she wouldn’t mind spending every moment of the rest of her life just like this, in his arms. 

He eventually pulls away, his breath heavy, his eyes wild. “Sorry. You’re just…” He shakes his head. _Beautiful_.

Zelda can’t contain her smile, closing her eyes as she nuzzles into his neck. They hold each other for a long while, thanking the Goddesses that they’re still alive, that they have each other. 

Before heading on, Link takes a moment to pick up all the bananas, commenting, “You know, these are actually really useful.”

* * *

Inside the Castle is pitch-black, save their lanterns. 

“Do you miss it?”

“Being here?” She looks around. Even though she can’t see much, she can feel the archways that are undoubtedly overhead, and the long hallways that branch off into countless rooms. She holds her lantern up to the wall to see scenes of Hyrule’s history detailed in the stone. While it’s certainly better as a visitor rather than a prisoner, a shiver runs up her spine. “Sometimes.” 

They make their way into the depths of the Castle, past the old soldier’s quarters and the armory, past the cellar and the Sanctum. Finally, they come upon the entrance that the Gorons had uncovered; a rather large hole in the stone wall, rubble spilling over the floor. Link takes his lantern and looks out into the tunnel. Dirt floors, dilapidated walls, and a sharp decline down. 

“Ready?” 

Zelda nods. 

They walk in, Link a few steps ahead. After a second, he realizes she isn’t following and turns around to see her idling in the entryway, running her hand along the rough edge where the wall had been knocked out. He jogs up to her. After a moment, she speaks. 

“Do you remember what the fortune-teller said? The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear -”

“- And the power to oppose it lies dormant underneath the ground. I remember.”

“Right. What if…” They both look down the tunnel, unable to see past twenty feet or so. “I mean… It could be anything.”

“Could be,” Link echoes. 

“I… I’m afraid to say I’m rather frightened.” She looks at him. “How do you do it?” 

He cocks his head slightly. “Do what?”

“You know… be brave. It comes so easily to you.” 

He shakes his head. “I don’t… It’s not as easy as it seems.” 

She shrugs. They stand there for a moment, hoping the uneasiness will pass. It doesn’t.

“It’ll be okay, you know.” Link says, nodding toward the depths below Hyrule Castle. 

She narrows her eyes at him. “How do you know?” 

He can’t help but smile. “Zelda… I know we’re going to be okay because… I’m with you. Whatever’s down there, we’ll face it together.” 

She takes a deep breath. “Okay.” Then, looking at Link with her big green eyes, she whispers, “What if we get separated again?”

Link takes her hand and pulls her against him, wrapping his arms around her. “I’ll find you.” She pulls back and looks into his eyes, then somehow decides to believe him. He brings their entwined hands to his lips and gives the back of her hand a small kiss. “I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who’s taken the time to read my story; I appreciate you so much!! This is the first fanfiction I’ve ever written and I had so much fun working on it! It ended up being so much longer than I had originally planned, but I’m so happy to write about these two. I hope to do it more in the future.


End file.
